


Анатомический дизайн

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: Однажды Дин видит рекламу бренда любимых боксеров Сэма, в которой утверждается, что это белье разработано специально для отлично оснащенных в интимной зоне мужчин. После этого Дина клинит на желании узнать истинный размер члена младшего брата. Которое со временем перерастает в одержимость этим самым членом.Примечания переводчика: коллажики мои. Но как обычно — буду рада любому подарку к своему переводу!





	Анатомический дизайн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ergonomic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415413) by [sobrecogimiento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobrecogimiento/pseuds/sobrecogimiento). 



> Бета: Longways  
> Иллюстрации мои:)

Случайно задев локтем наушники, он выдергивает их из гнезда, отчего динамики ноутбука принимаются сладострастно стонать женским голосом. Дину требуется целых две секунды, чтобы поймать штекер и лихорадочно воткнуть на место. На соседней кровати Сэм издает едва слышный звук, вздохнув во сне, и тут же успокаивается. Дин рвано выдыхает и возвращает ладонь на свой член. Его глаза вновь прикованы к экрану, на котором грудастая девица скачет на члене ковбоя, а ее сиськи с каждым движением так сексуально подпрыгивают.

Ладно, ладно, дрочить рядом со спящим младшим братом, который в любой момент может открыть глаза, это несколько странновато, да, с этим он и не спорит. А вот что он может с уверенностью утверждать, так это то, что понятие личного пространства для них — миф. Как и для матросов, которые после десятой кружки пива начинают нашептывать в ухо всякие истории. Просто иногда хочется подрочить в собственной теплой постельке, имея перед глазами визуальный стимул, а не стоять босиком на холодном кафеле ванной с кулаком во рту, отчаянно желая заглушить собственные стоны. Кстати говоря о звуках. Если Дин сейчас же не кончит, он точно порвет себе член, завтра Сэм его раскусит и будет донимать лекциями на тему «мерзких увлечений» Дина, засоряющих его ноутбук.

Ну а где же ему еще смотреть порнушку, спрашивается?

Дин кончает тихо и четко сразу после финальных кадров. Изо рта он вынимает левую обслюнявленную руку, а с члена — правую, всю в сперме. Большие влажные салфетки — какая полезная штука! — быстренько очищают все, включая и руки, а затем метко отправляются в мусорную корзину между их кроватями. Дин удовлетворенно вздыхает, на его губах играет легкая улыбка, он убирает наушники, осторожно складывая их на тумбочке.

Как раз тянется захлопнуть крышку ноутбука, как видит ее: ярко-оранжевую рекламу, всплывшую на экране просмотренного ролика. Очень привлекающую внимание, надо сказать, к сожалению, потому что ему приходится прочесть название. SAXX. Реклама трусов-боксеров. Белья, как утверждает эта реклама, всем своим противным оранжевым видом, которое идеально подходит для огромных членов. Которым, в свою очередь, требуется «анатомический мешочек», что бы, мать вашу, это ни значило! Дин косится на эту рекламу, хмурит брови и задумывается: «SAXX. SAXX… Что-то такое… Это же…».

Непроизвольно у него вырывается довольно громкий визг, отчего он тут же прихлопывает рот ладонью, пахнущей влажными салфетками.

Сэм же носит эту блядскую марку!

Дин ошарашенно поворачивается, чтобы рассмотреть фигуру спящего брата.

Что ни говори, а у Сэма есть некоторая довольно заметная приверженность к одной какой-нибудь марке. И Дин предполагает, что это у него еще из детства, когда им приходилось пользоваться обносками из секонд-хендов и барахолок. В их жизни нет и не было ничего постоянного, поэтому Сэм хочет чего-то устоявшегося, что можно назвать знакомым, своим. И, конечно же, он вцепился именно в этот бренд. Заказывает в Интернете по двадцать баксов за одну, сука, пару трусов и получает в ближайшем на тот момент почтовом отделении! До этого времени Дин был уверен, это все потому, что Сэм придирчивый ублюдок, который не может засунуть подальше свою гордыню и пользоваться товарами из Уолл-Марта, как это делает другой член их семьи.

И за все эти дни в прачечных, в поездках на почту за посылкой Дину даже в голову не приходило, что вся эта фигня из гипермаркетов попросту не вмещает гигантский член его младшего братишки.

Дин снова смотрит на монитор — реклама все еще на месте, дразнит своим оранжевым великолепием. Значит, все правда. Это вам не какая-то галлюцинация, вызванная просмотром порнухи на ноутбуке младшего брата и неуместной дрочкой, когда вышеупомянутый брат спит в двух футах от тебя. Дин вновь оценивающе присматривается к Сэму. Не может быть, что член Сэма больше его. Да, его брат большой мальчик — ладно, не просто большой, а громадный — но он же Динов мелкий братец! Это будет верх несправедливости, если у него член больше. Во Вселенной должен быть какой-то закон против таких штук.

Почти не соображая что делает, Дин, затаив дыхание, осторожно выползает из своей кровати. Уже стоя ногами на потертом мотельном коврике, он поворачивает ноутбук так, чтобы тусклый свет от монитора падал в нужном направлении.

Сэм спит на боку, лицом к Дину, одеяло прикрывает его до талии. К счастью, он в него не закутался, как бывает в холодные ночи. Так даже легче. Дин быстренько удовлетворит свое любопытство и завалится спать. Не собирается он стягивать с Сэма трусы, ясно? Просто посмотрит на то, что сможет увидеть, и пойдет баиньки, притворившись, что все это был дурной сон. Пальцы только прихватывают краешек одеяла и легонько приподнимают его, как глаза Сэма распахиваются, словно от выстрела.

Целую секунду Сэм соображает, что перед ним Дин, и когда до него доходит, он отчетливо расслабляется и спокойно вздыхает.

— Дин? — шепчет он, осоловело моргая. — Что такое?

— Эм… Ничего, — врет Дин не очень умело. — У тебя был кошмар.

— М-м-м… Ничего не помню, — на лице Сэма расплывается сонная улыбка. — Или я помешал тебе развлекаться в одиночку, а, извращенец?

Дин поспешно отступает к своей кровати.

— О чем ты, черт возьми, толкуешь, Сэмми?

— Я говорю о том, что ты с моим ноутбуком в постели в час ночи. И чем же ты занимаешься? Ищешь нам дело, м?

— Да, может быть.

Дин неосознанно выпрямляется и скрещивает руки на груди.

— И для этого тебе нужны наушники и влажные салфетки, да? — поддевает его Сэм.

— Заткнись! — возмущенно шипит Дин и, закрыв сайт с порно, захлопывает крышку ноута.

В темноте слышны шорох простыней и низкий смех Сэма.

— Спокойной ночи, Дин.

***

Несмотря на свою странную и неудачную ночную попытку узнать размер члена своего брата, Дин продрых всю ночь без задних ног и проснулся только от хлопка входной двери и запаха принесенного Сэмом кофе.

Кажется, ночной разговор благополучно забыт. Дин с удовольствием впивается зубами в рогалик с яйцом из ближайшей пончиковой, а Сэм без намека на неловкость копается в ноуте и обсуждает их дальнейшие планы.

Но тут он откидывается на спинку стула, медленно и со смаком потягивается, отчего оголяется полоска загорелой кожи на упругом животе и резинка боксеров.

SAXX.

Дин давится своим рогаликом, торопливо запивая кашель кофе.

Видимо, не все забыто, как того хотелось бы Дину.

***

Неизбежно наступает день стирки. Дин выливает практически полбутылки пятновыводителя на загаженную эктоплазмой любимую футболку с надписью AC/DC. Остается только надеяться, что он привыкнет к этому удушающе тяжелому запаху до того, как свихнется от него. Рядом Сэм вываливает свои шмотки из пакета в машинку и среди них, естественно, свои «супер комфортные для гигантских членов» трусы.

— Слушай, ты должен мне рассказать, что такого классного в этих твоих боксерах, — неожиданно сам для себя выдает Дин.

Сэм недоверчиво поднимает бровь и фыркает.

— Нет, я серьезно, — продолжает Дин. — Они же вроде двадцать баксов стоят, да? За них тебе что, удача какая перепадает или еще что? Дармовое пиво? Бесплатный стриптиз? Ты же не по этим делам.

Лоб Сэма, наверное, можно включить отдельной главой в словарь жестов. Очень помогло бы глухим в перчатках зимой или там паралитикам с ангиной. Вот прямо сейчас он недвусмысленно сообщает Дину, что он идиот.

— В них удобно, — медленно поясняет Сэм, словно разговаривает с недоразвитым дитем. — Так называемая «выгодная» дрянь, которую ты носишь, сделана из дешевых колючих материалов, вечно ерзает по моей заднице и сдавливает все мое хозяйство.

О боже. Сэмово хозяйство. То самое, которое не сможет с удобством разместиться в боксерах Дина. Значит, он именно такой, как там и было сказано. Значит, хозяйство его младшего брата больше, чем у него. Что просто неприемлемо и чертовски несправедливо!

— Как скажешь, чувак, — иронично фыркает Дин, закругляя разговор. Если повезет, Сэм не заметит его волнения на эту тему, и Дин никогда не услышит окончания этой беседы, засеки Сэм его интерес. Как будто сама мысль об этом не дурацкая!

К счастью, Сэм не продолжает. Дин вдвое увеличивает количество моющего средства и пресекает жалобы брата о бессмысленной трате денег и времени из-за дополнительного полоскания.

Зато эктоплазма отстиралась.

***

Взрослея в Импале и в разных гостиничных номерах, нельзя себе позволить такую роскошь, как много личного пространства. Так что даже после Стэнфорда — самый долгий срок их разлуки — они с легкостью вернулись в тот же жизненный ритм, что был до этого. Все так же мылись, брились и чистили зубы вместе, словно хорошо отрепетированный танец танцевали. Учитывая все это, Дин думает, что засечь размер Сэма будет легче легкого. Там и ясно станет, правда ли нужны Сэму эти особенные боксеры или он таким странным образом компенсирует свое нежелание быть младшим братом.

Только Дин как-то забывает, что жизнь в мотельных номерах, ко всему прочему, научила их жить в этих самых мотельных номерах. Пока через месяц не понимает, что Сэм все время во что-то завернут и ничего у него не видно, словно он носит долбаный пояс верности! У них никогда не было привычки ходить друг у друга на глазах голяком, и да, это Дин вообще-то знал еще до того, как начинать свой эксперимент. Только он и не представлял, что ему потребуются шпионские навыки Джеймса Бонда, чтобы «случайно» войти в ванную к брату, вдали от которого едва ли два часа провел. Однако пока Дин не натыкает камер или не придумает причину, по которой он сможет отдернуть занавеску душа, он не приблизится к разгадке. Поэтому сейчас он ни на йоту не ближе к ней, чем был в ту злополучную ночь, когда увидел рекламу.

А вот что Дин прекрасно видит, так это неисчислимое количество боксеров на Сэме. Разных расцветок. И все с этим блядским «анатомическим мешочком», гордо выставленным напоказ. Так, ладно, он выглядит большим даже не в эрегированном состоянии (как полагает Дин), даже под прикрытием красного или синего, серого или черного хлопка. Но ведь это же может быть тот самый проклятый «мешочек»!

Черт, да если эти трусы увеличивают его член так же, как и зад, то Дин может быть спокоен. Справедливости ради следует заметить, что трудно выделить зад, который сам по себе отлично выделяется, а у Сэма он что надо. Сэм вообще мог бы стать моделью. У него отличная задница, а также большой член. И пресс с кубиками, отлично накачанные руки и грудная клетка. Улыбка с ямочками, и щенячьи глазки, и… Так что да, Дин немножко завидует. У него в животе всегда что-то такое забавно щекочет, когда Сэм выходит из ванной без ничего, кроме этих проклятых боксеров.

Ну, а кто ж устоит?

Дин был готов рискнуть и попытался сам начать новую традицию, просто выйдя из ванной с голой задницей, как будто это совершенно нормально, и начав неторопливо, как обычно, одеваться. Только, вот же черт, он забыл прихватить с собой чистое белье из ванной, так что пришлось ему мокрому, одетому только в колючее мотельное полотенце и амулет на шее, рыться в своей сумке. Сэм проделал то же самое. Может, если бы у Дина получился весь этот «голый» экспромт, то брат последовал бы его примеру и не прятал бы свое хозяйство из ненужной скромности. Ну правда, у них же с Дином одинаковый набор гениталий, и нечего тут прятать. В противном случае Сэм бы вооружил Дина отличным оружием для подколов. Главная проблема в плане Дина, чтобы Сэм вообще не заметил никакой разницы. По крайней мере, до того, как Дин добудет достаточно доказательств обратного.

Самое худшее это ожидание. Сэм никогда сразу же не стал бы озвучивать свои наблюдения, пусть они и сидели бы друг перед другом голяком и Дин открыто пялился бы на член Сэма. Это Дин такой: он цепляется за что-то — например, клоуны, ох да, Сэм их ненавидит! — и тычет в брата до тех пор, пока тот раз тридцать не угрожает убить, после чего шутка обоим надоедает. Сэм же, напротив, новые находки аккуратно складирует в памяти подальше. Могут пройти месяцы, Дин уже все благополучно забудет, успокоится и примется изводить Сэма шутками про волосы, или музыку, или о том, что пора бы уже Сэму трахнуть кого-нибудь. Вот тогда Сэм посмотрит значительно на его ширинку и попросит прекратить отыгрываться на других. Вот это будет конец. Он вышибет землю из-под ног и уйдет с загадочной улыбкой на лице. И Дину останется нервно смущаться весь оставшийся день. Потому что он, как и полагается старшему брату, достал младшего. И за ним, как полагается старшему брату, осталось бы последнее слово. Но Сэм нашел способ нарушить естественный порядок вещей.

Самый веский довод: большой член.

Дин искусывает себе губу, пока ломает глаза, украдкой рассматривая промежность Сэма.

Должен же быть какой-то способ!

***

Они вваливаются в двери очередного мотеля после многочасовой охоты в Аризонской пустыне за тем, что они поначалу приняли за вервульфа. Что чуть не стоило им жизни. Все признаки были налицо: покалеченные трупы — сначала скот, потом люди — отсутствие сердец, совпадение с полной луной. Такой, как сегодня вечером освещала им путь по песку, когда они осторожно крались к месту, где, как клялись местные ребята, видели получеловека полузверя и слышали его вой.

К счастью, серебряные пули Дина сработали как надо на устрашающе здоровой и совершенно нежданной пантере, выпрыгнувшей на него из темноты. Он был уверен, что на этом все кончится: убийство не сверхъестественное, а с их-то удачей к ним тут же на хвост сядут копы. Но тело, упавшее на землю, оказалось тощим подростком, который успел трансформироваться перед смертью. Лицо Дин узнал — это был пропавший мальчишка с плакатов, расклеенных по городу. Вот черт!

Сэм моментально оказался рядом. Дин услышал его облегченный вздох и сразу же крик:

— Дин!

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Дин успел увернуться от острых когтей второй пантеры и они проехались по ребрам, а не вонзились в живот. И дало возможность выстрелить Сэму, побыть хоть раз героем. (Вообще-то Дин время от времени дает такую возможность Сэму. Потому что он охуительный старший брат.)

Да, болит все охренеть как, но не настолько, чтобы позволить Сэму отвезти его в мотель, затем вернуться обратно, чтобы в одиночку посолить и сжечь трупы. Что-то такое себе и говорил Дин, пока Сэм заканчивал работу при свете полной луны, а затем помогал ему дохромать до машины. Правая сторона его рубашки совсем промокла от крови. 

Так что теперь он валяется в кровати, обложенный кучей разных мотельных полотенец с бутылкой необходимого лекарства — виски — в руке. Сегодня Дин не умрет, хотя это даже лучше, чем выслушивать нытье Сэма, как он мог умереть.

— Я, блядь, не могу поверить! — возмущается Сэм, забирая бутылку у Дина.

— Эй! О черт… — Дин начинает было протестовать, но тут же шипит, так как Сэм бесцеремонно поливает его рану алкоголем. Дин пытается отобрать виски у Сэма, но тот сует ему в руку бутылку с водой.

— И не смотри на меня так. Ты много крови потерял. Тебе вода нужна.

Тем временем Сэм соединяет края разреза и продевает иглу.

Виски вне досягаемости, так что Дин глотает воду лишь бы отвлечься от обжигающей боли, пока Сэм штопает его, совсем не жалея. Учитывая, как кружится его голова, то и алкоголь ему, наверное, не нужен. Только ни за что Дин не признается в этом брату.

— Эт жидкость, — бормочет он, махнув рукой в сторону бутылки виски, которую Сэм поставил у своей ноги.

Следующий укол иглой болезненный настолько, что для Дина служит напоминанием: не беси парня, у которого острый предмет в руках.

— Я сказал, нужна вода, умник, а не алкогольное отравление. И учти, в твоем нынешнем состоянии много алкоголя для этого не потребуется. Так что или пей чертову воду или я тебе поставлю капельницу.

Дин кривится.

— Тебе просто нравится тыкать в меня иголками. Чертов садист.

Сэм снова на него ворчит, но тут комната дает крен, поэтому Дин решает, что к черту брата, он лучше откинет голову на подушку. Он и так облевал Сэма и кровью его залил, тот уже пять раз в душе побывал. 

Дин уже готов отъехать и сдаться на милость Сэма, пусть делает что там ему положено, как по лицу вдруг начинают хлопать, что возвращает его в сознание.

— Дин! — далекий голос зовет его. — Дин! Если ты сейчас отключишься, клянусь, отвезу тебя в больницу для переливания крови. И твой плеер не принесу, и журнальчики тоже. Оставлю тебя там смотреть мерзкие дневные сериалы и жрать больничную кашу, слышишь?

В голосе Сэма слышна паника и это очень неправильно. Дину срочно надо собраться, выяснить, что так растревожило его младшего брата и нахер убить это. Это он умеет, да.

Дин хрипит, открывает глаза и растягивает рот в улыбке, когда перед глазами появляется лицо Сэма.

— Хэй, Сэмми.

Тот с облегчением улыбается, отчего улыбка Дина становится еще шире. Кажется, он все делает правильно.

— Ладно, Дин, хорошо. Говори со мной. Все время говори и пей воду.

Сэм сует ему в руки новую бутылку с водой. Наверное, Дин уже прикончил первую. Или уронил на пол, кровать вроде сухая.

От этих манипуляций футболка Сэма, давно севшая от стирок и пропитанная потом, поехала вверх, оголяя нижнюю часть живота. Глаза Дина на чистом рефлексе проследили за движением, и он снова увидел их. Эти долбаные буквы.

Глупо хихикнув, Дин чуть не подавился водой, но выдал:

— Не может быть, чтобы у тебя был такой большой член.

Иголка в коже замерла на половине стежка, и Сэм непонимающе уставился на него.

— Чего?

— Я в курсе! — обвиняющее бормочет Дин, размахивая бутылкой, отчего вода разливается по руке. — Ты носишь специальные боксеры для больших членов!

— Специальные… — фыркает Сэм и качает головой, снова возвращаясь к ране. — Тебя что, сейчас вдруг одолел комплекс неполноценности по поводу размера моего члена?

Дин мотает головой.

— Нет. Не–а. И знаешь почему, Сэмми? Потому что мне нечего комплексовать!

— О да, комплексуешь! Тебя бесит, что мой член больше твоего.

— Ну нет! — резко отвечает Дин. — Да и откуда тебе знать? Если мне не нужны гребаные дорогущие трусы, чтобы убаюкивать свое эго, не значит, что у меня маленький член!

Сэм затягивает последний стежок и бросает иголку в кружку со спиртом на тумбочке.

— Хорошо. Первое: если бы ты хоть чуточку изучил тему, то знал бы, что мое белье не только для «больших членов», — говорит Сэм, жестом выделяя кавычки. — В них вообще яйцам удобнее. И второе: у меня все больше, чем у тебя. Ну и вдобавок — небо голубое, вода мокрая, жизнь несправедлива. Пора привыкнуть.

Пока Сэм моет руки, поливает зашитую рану спиртом, Дин размышляет. Затем на него снисходит озарение.

— Спорим, это все демонская кровь!

Сэм только презрительно смотрит на него и принимается смазывать шов антисептиком.

— Не смотри на меня так, — не уступает Дин. — Это она тебя сделала таким большим. Везде.

— Ну, вот и все, — вполголоса говорит Сэм, затем обращается к Дину: — Это самое идиотское, что вылетало у тебя изо рта.

— Как насчет того раза в кафе морепродуктов? — ляпает Дин, и Сэм буквально зеленеет от воспоминаний.

— Нет, то было самое идиотское, что ты сунул в рот. И твое тело приняло мудрое решение избавиться от гадости. Причем явно без участия мозга.

Дин все-таки мужик в достаточной степени, чтобы признать — тут крыть нечем. Но пока Сэм перевязывает ему руку, Дин хихикает.

— Я точно пожалею об этом, — сочувственно спрашивает Сэм, — но тебе помочь снять штаны?

— Если хочешь посмотреть на мои причиндалы, то все, что тебе нужно — попросить.

— Так, проехали! — Сэм вскидывает руки в защитном жесте. — Только если ночью у тебя случится лихорадка и ты порвешь швы, сам будешь их накладывать.

Конечно же Сэм это несерьезно. Дин почти на девяносто процентов уверен в этом. В любом случае не стоит ему так испытывать судьбу, но это же так весело!

— Что такое, Сэм? Боишься, мы увидим, что ты меньше и мне придется тогда забрать твое гламурное бельишко?

Стоя между их кроватями и уперев руки в бока, Сэм выглядит таким устрашающе сердитым, отчего Дину становится как никогда смешно.

— Все, что я хотел — это помочь тебе избавиться от джинсов с засохшей кровью. Чтобы швы не разошлись и ты снова не истек кровью. Полагал, что ты воспримешь это как взрослый мужик. Ошибался.

— Тут нечего стыдиться, Сэмми, — продолжает гнуть свое Дин. Ну, просто потому, что он не знает, когда надо остановиться. Вот как с клоунами… — Знаешь, как говорят, дело не…

— Не говори!

— …в размере парохода…

— Не смей, блядь, продолжать!

— …а в движении океана, — заканчивает Дин с широкой ухмылкой.

— Так, — Сэм тяжело дышит, сжав челюсти. — Вот теперь это точно самое идиотское, что вылетало из твоего рта!

— Ладно, ладно, я сам скажу, — великодушно говорит Дин. — Он у тебя около шести дюймов.

— Дин!

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Сэмми! Не скромничай. Сколько ты там прячешь?

— Не твоего ума дело, извращенец! К тому же я не настолько самовлюбленный, чтобы его измерять!

— Все, у кого есть член, рано или поздно его измеряют, — Дин недоверчиво фыркает. — Не пизди.

— Отлично, — рявкает Сэм. — Блядь, ничего я не измерял во взрослом возрасте!

— И?

— Что «и»?

— И сколько же было, когда ты его мерил? — Дин закатывает глаза.

Сэм вздыхает разочарованно и даже с каким-то отвращением.

— Пять дюймов. В четырнадцать лет. Счастлив?

Четырнадцать. Иисусе! Это же как раз перед тем колоссальным скачком роста Сэмми. Когда за два года он стал тощим и длинноногим… и выше Дина.

— Покажи, — непроизвольно выдает Дин.

— Ты серьезно, — констатирует Сэм.

Дин дергает бровью в сторону ширинки брата. Да пошло он все к черту, он же тут, прямо перед носом! Не собирается Дин отступать.

— А знаешь, хорошо! — восклицает Сэм и начинает — ох, блядь! — расстегивать джинсы. — Отлично. Если это избавит тебя от твоей дурацкой зацикленности, то ладно.

— Это не… — начинает было протестовать Дин, но Сэм спускает джинсы и трусы. Дин следит взглядом, как они падают на лодыжки Сэма, и когда поднимает глаза вверх… Ого! Он реально больше, чем у Дина. Явно больше вполовину тех, что он видел в порнушке.

Дин смотрит в ухмыляющееся лицо Сэма. Братишка так и пышет самодовольством.

Дин прочищает горло, собирается с мыслями и закрывает рот… Стоп, а чего это он у него вообще оказался открытым?

— Да? — хрипло произносит он. — Значит, вот все, что у тебя есть?

— Нет, Дин, это выдвигающийся член. Большая часть прячется в тазовой полости.

Дин машет рукой, отчего боль пронзает раненное тело.

— Ждешь, что я сам спрошу, да? Признавайся, еще больше становится?

— Ты мне скажи, — ухмыляется Сэм и… о господи!.. берет член в руку.

Абстрактно Дин понимает, что зашел слишком далеко. Что надо бы изобразить на лице брезгливость, быстренько уверить Сэма, что он победил, и пообещать больше про его член не вспоминать. Ну, или, по меньшей мере, прекратить глазеть с отвисшей челюстью, как ладонь брата ласково движется по члену. Только вот головокружение от потери крови, выпитый виски, а также общее истощение организма после прогулки по пустыне приводят к короткому замыканию у него в мозгах. Он просто не может отвести глаз, и даже врать, что ему неинтересно, себе не в силах. Он зачарован.

Сейчас, когда у Сэма уже стоит, Дину приходится полностью пересмотреть предыдущие расчеты: член гораздо больше, чем у большинства порноактеров, уступает только жутким «конским» хуям. Оснащен его братишка как раз так, что секс с ним явно обещает быть по-настоящему жестким — таким, что (как думается Дину) доставит партнеру массу кайфовой хорошей боли без угрозы навредить телу.

Другими словами, Дин считает Сэма охуительным.

Где-то посреди этих мыслей Сэм, с ухмылкой глядя на брата, шепчет:

— Не стесняйся, Дин.

Растерянно Дин следует за направлением взгляда Сэма и… о нет!.. у него самого под джинсами топорщится вставший член! Встал от картинки, как дрочит его собственный младший брат. В приступе короткой паники он пытается придумать себе хоть какое-то оправдание — адреналин, предсмертное состояние… что угодно, кроме почтительного восхищения перед членом Сэма. Только теперь, когда у самого встал, вряд ли что-то придумается. Дину хочется его вынуть и… о, да пошло оно все! Если они оба этим занимаются, это ведь уже не так странно, так ведь?

Дину, наверное, следовало бы в свое время позволить Сэму помочь снять штаны. Это же настоящий олимпийский рекорд просто отлепить от себя засохшие окровавленные джинсы с трусами и стянуть их на бедра. Но тогда он бы не подтолкнул Сэма туда, где они теперь оказались. Вздохнув с облегчением, Дин берет наконец в руку свой член. Он победно улыбается брату — вызов принят. Братское соревнование, хотя непонятно, какие тут ставки.

А Сэм… Сэм уже скинул рубашку — Дин знает, что когда дрочишь стоя, она может мешать — такой разгоряченный, потный, так близок к финалу.

На губах Дина дрожит улыбка, все тело бросает то в жар, то в холод, из его уст вырывается пронзительный скулеж, только он не сразу понимает, что это он сам. Не отрывая взгляда от Сэма, Дин наблюдает, как тот пересекает финишную линию, как стонет, дрожит и поливает спермой свой кулак. И это сигнал — Дин откидывает голову на стенку, резко дергает свой член, подгоняя и себя к краю.

Сквозь пелену, окутывающую сознание, Дин понимает, что Сэма в комнате уже нет. В ванной шумит вода. Он, видимо, моет руки. Потому что только что кончил на глазах у Дина. Блядь. Дин снова откидывается на стенку и закрывает глаза.

Минуту спустя ему на колени падает что-то влажное. Он испуганно вскакивает, но это оказывается всего лишь мокрое полотенце.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Дин и принимается стирать с себя и кровь, и сперму.

— Не за что, — отвечает Сэм. Он уже переоделся в пижамные штаны и майку, и голос у него усталый, спокойный и, да, как после секса. Как будто его ничто не волнует.

— Сэм? — просит Дин, стоит брату сунуть одну ногу в постель. — Не мог бы ты…

И Дин указывает на свои спущенные джинсы, стараясь не смотреть на опавший член и не думать, как же он облажался.

Сэм тихонько смеется и подходит к нему.

— Хорошо, поднимись-ка, — командует он и, зацепив за шлевки джинсы, сдергивает их вместе с трусами.

Дин почти ждет, что Сэм скажет что-нибудь. Подколет о его глупой мужественности. Или сделает замечание о размере его члена. Но все изменилось после того, как Сэм перед ним подрочил. И он молчит, даже несмотря на то, что Дин сидит перед ним голый, в одной только повязке на груди.

— Спасибо, — хрипло благодарит его Дин и осторожно укладывается под одеяло. Ему придется спать голым, но он не будет просить Сэма одевать его. Эта ночь и так достаточно странная.

— Ты в норме? — интересуется Сэм, и что-то в его голосе подсказывает Дину, спрашивает он не только о ране на боку.

— Да, — прикрыв глаза, отвечает Дин. — Спокойной ночи, Сэм.

Сэм еще секунду задерживается рядом, затем говорит:

— Спокойной ночи, Дин.

И выключает свет.

Сквозь большие окна Фосстонской библиотеки жаркое солнце Миннесоты впервые за несколько дней одаривает Дина теплом. Солнечные лучи согревают спину через кожанку, перед ним заплесневелые книги окутывают своим сонным запахом, так что Дин изо всех сил пытается не уснуть над особенно скучным томом истории города. Обычно он бы набрал еды и кофе и остался бы в номере, а Сэм бы один занимался исследованиями. Но сломанный обогреватель вкупе с ленивым упрямцем администратором превратили их номер в место, где просто невозможно находиться. 

Вообще, что-либо исследовать в планы Дина не входит. Особенно после того, как Сэм ушел на пробежку утром. Бегать в такую погоду! Уходя, он впустил в комнату холодный воздух, отчего Дин проснулся в первый раз. А когда вернулся, снова его разбудил, ему пришлось укутываться в одеяло и вспоминать вслух все известные ругательства. Ноги так замерзли, что пришлось держать на них электрогрелку целых десять минут, только чтобы надеть ботинки!

Поэтому он логично рассуждает так: пусть Сэм приносит еду и занимается исследованиями, а он будет вполне закономерно на него ворчать и ничего не делать. И дай бог, чтобы Сэм наконец нашел нужную могилу. Они сожгут что надо, постоят над костром и рванут из этого чертового городишки подальше. Плюс им не придется больше опрашивать очередных свидетелей и мерзнуть в задрипанном мотеле. Хотя Сэм, сволочь, кажется, холода и не чувствует. Он как ходячая печка. Наверное, это все его мышечная масса. Дину ярко вспомнилось, сколько этих самых Сэмовых мускулов он видел. Он со стоном уронил голову на лежащую перед ним книгу. 

Уже прошло достаточно времени, его рана на боку превратилась в очередной розовый шрам, а совместная ночная дрочка теперь вспоминается как в тумане. Хотя, скорее всего, это из-за лихорадки, с которой он проснулся следующим утром. Сэм боролся с ней при помощи жутко неприятной и холодной ванны и убойной дозы пенициллина, которым их мать могла бы в свое время лечить молочницу. 

«Нет, Сэм, это уже слишком! Я не буду это принимать! У меня вырастет вагина, набитая кандидами!» 

Да, лихорадило его тогда знатно. 

В итоге Сэм насильно заставил его выпить пробиотический йогурт и ни словом не обмолвился ни о прошлой, ни о возможной в будущем взаимной мастурбации. И если быть до конца честным, то Дина это даже несколько расстроило.

Конечно, это все странно, но не страннее, чем оборотень-пантера — очевидно, что они существуют — или любая другая хрень, что встречалась им в их ебанутой жизни. 

Сэм влез в него так глубоко, как никто другой. Поэтому физическое взаимодействие с ним — пусть хоть столкнуться ногами под столом за обедом или прижаться плечом к плечу при ходьбе — происходит так же легко, как дыхание, и столь же необходимо. Их взаимные подколки, спарринги, битва приколов, все эти их неизбежные братские соревнования — все это обеспечило им некое особое продвижение в отношениях. Например, стаканчик кофе с утра или вот одновременное высвобождение накопленного напряжения. Да еще и с дополнительным преимуществом в виде оргазма. Черт подери, да, он хотел бы повторить это снова! Однако заставить Сэма дать на это согласие, очевидно, будет проблематично. То есть завести Сэма вообще-то не проблема, но подталкивать его в этом направлении значит…

– Мой член больше твоего!

Крик разрывает утреннюю тишину библиотеки и так резко выдергивает Дина из его мыслей, что он сам вскрикивает и падает со стула. Сидя на полу, Дин соображает, что его бедро вибрирует потому, что — о-Господь-Всемогущий-танцор! — этот безбожный ор исходит из его телефона. Со всех сторон на него осуждающе смотрят читатели. Дину удается вытащить телефон из кармана в тот момент, как оттуда раздается:

– Ты уже понял, что любишь мой член?

На экране горит имя «Сэмми».

Дин остервенело давит на кнопку вызова и вопит в трубку:

— Сэм!

В ответ слышен только хохот.

— Что за нахуй, Сэм! — зло басит Дин, поднимаясь на ноги, готовый удрать отсюда, прежде чем вызовут копов. В городках такого типа ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. — Ты куда запропастился?

В трубке все еще слышен смех, и поэтому Дин целую минуту безуспешно высматривает брата в окно, но наконец замечает. Тот стоит с красным от смеха лицом и с прижатым к уху телефоном. Дин, выругавшись себе под нос, бросает так и не начатое расследование на столе и вылетает из зала.

— Чувак, что за дела?! — возмущается он, приближаясь к брату.

— Я сменил рингтон на свой звонок! — явно довольный собой, сообщает ему Сэм. Дину от этого самодовольства буквально становится плохо.

Язвительное замечание «Не может быть, Шерлок!» уже готово сорваться с языка, но Сэм так забавно хихикает, именно что хихикает, совсем как малыш. Его щеки раскраснелись и от смеха, и от холода, а постоянные порывы ветра треплют его длинные волосы. Дин не может вспомнить, когда видел Сэма настолько счастливым. В последнее время, стоит им ослабить оборону, обязательно что-то нехорошее случается. И как обычно, в самый неожиданный момент Дина пронизывает мыслью — как же сильно он любит своего глупого младшего брата! Его вдруг с головой накрывают сильные и сентиментальные чувства, которые он никогда не должен показывать Сэму.

Все, что он должен делать, — это сохранить серьезный вид, чтобы не взволновать Сэма своим резким переходом от ярости до обожания. Прежде всего он не хочет поощрять такое поведение. Вряд ли Сэм нормально воспримет, если Дин повалит его на землю и примется зацеловывать, как бывало в детстве. Одно время он даже считал, что Сэм ничего подобного не помнит, если бы не убийственный случай в старшей школе, когда Сэм растрепал об этой старой привычке одной из подружек Дина.

«Да он меня тискал, как щеночка! А если я посреди ночи в туалет выходил, так он устраивал переполох и отца будил, как только видел, что меня нет в кровати».

Внезапно в его мозгу картинка с целующимся Сэмом соединяется с его ранними размышлениями на тему обоюдоприятных оргазмов и… О! О да! Дин уже давно вырос из детских обнимашек и целовать Сэма хочет отнюдь не целомудренно и невинно. Он хочет его целовать по-настоящему, желательно обнаженного. А потом пусть будут оргазмы. Как-то так.

Дин аккуратно обходит эту мысль, а затем заталкивает свое открытие куда подальше в темный уголок разума, туда, где он сможет об этом подумать позже.

— Да уж, я заметил, что ты сменил мой рингтон, придурок! — наконец произносит он, надеясь, что Сэм посчитает его долгое молчание результатом злости на брата. — Я тебя спрашивал о том, почему ты тут шароебишься без дела, когда у нас охота в самом разгаре? Готов спорить, обратно в эту библиотеку меня уже не пустят. Плюс твое заявление — отличный способ заставить весь городишко болтать о нас! Под каким мы, блядь, теперь прикрытием, а, Сэм? И еще, — добавил он, — где жратва?

— Не волнуйся ты так, Дин, — Сэм все еще был до неприятного слишком доволен своей последней шуткой. — Дело закрыто. И тебе больше не надо впитывать лбом пыль местных книжек.

— Дело… чего? Как? — запинаясь, переспросил Дин. — Если бы ты не разбудил меня этой своей идиотской импровизацией Лэнса Армстронга…

— Он велосипедист.

— …и принес мне мой долбаный кофе, то я бы был более работоспособным! И почему дело закрыто, Сэм? Ты что такое сделал?

Сэм легко пожимает плечами и все так же ухмыляется.

— Разок, для разнообразия, это сделала полиция. Я услышал по рации.

— Ну да, конечно, — недоверчиво фыркает Дин. — С каких это пор копы призраков ловят?

— Ну, это и не был призрак. Всех жертв обслуживала одна охранная фирма. Парень из тех, что любят одиноких старушек-вдов. Мы бы наверняка тоже заметили связь, если б изначально не копали в сверхъестественном направлении.

Последнюю часть Сэм явно говорит, чтобы брату легче было принять тот факт, что их обскакала полиция.

Дин наконец сдвигается с места и идет к машине. Там, включив обогреватель на полную мощность, он продолжает удивляться:

— Но все жертвы были закрыты! Засовы, окна — все заперто. Как он это проворачивал?

— Представь себе, электронные замки. Он ставил их в домах жертв. Ни у кого из них ведь нет цепочки на двери, а он выглядит как маленькая задвижка. Внешне обычная, но внутри маленький моторчик. Парень просто закрывал дверь за собой и перезагружал сигнализацию.

Дин присвистывает.

— Ого! Уверен, что это он?

— Да, — кивает Сэм. — Я покрутился у его дома, поболтал с соседкой через дорогу, представившись новым жильцом. Уже все просочилось в местные СМИ, и я не думаю, что призраку нужны электронные задвижки.

Они сидят какое-то время в молчании. Затем Дин заводит Импалу и, покачивая головой, заявляет:

— Знаешь, Сэм, у призраков есть какой-то свой образ действий, и я понимаю его. Но люди? Люди — настоящие психи!

Сэм согласно хмыкает.

— Так что я подумал, мы можем забрать наши шмотки и поесть нормально в кафе перед отъездом из города.

— Ага, а как вписывается толпа шокированных старушек из отдела больших форматов в этот твой план? — язвит Дин.

— Ох, чувак, видел бы ты свое лицо! — смеется Сэм. (Ну вот, он снова его вывел из себя.) — Я это планировал несколько недель!

Дин кидает на него долгий — насколько это возможно, когда ты за рулем, — колючий взгляд.

— Учти, Сэмми, это ты все начал.

— Не-а, — категорически не соглашается Сэм, мотая головой. — О нет, это ты все начал, Дин. Вот честно, ты всю жизнь доставал меня из-за моей прически, или музыки, или из-за того, что я не трахаюсь так часто, как ты хотел бы. И теперь ты так легко от меня не отделаешься.

Ах, какой подбор слов, думает Дин и нервно сглатывает.

— Не важно. Так что, завтрак?

— Дин, уже три часа дня, — веселится Сэм.

— Ну, а я хочу блинчиков. И яичницу с беконом. И ты платишь.

— Чем? Из общака или фальшивой карточкой?

Дин обещает себе, что следующее дело они поищут там, где потеплее.

***

— Ага! — провозглашает Дин, размахивая перед собой новым шампунем. — Так и знал, что не дашь мне так легко выиграть!

Со второй кровати на него бросает скептический взгляд Сэм, долго смотрит, ухмыляется и снова обращает внимание на свой ноутбук.

— Как я уже говорил, если ты не в силах смириться с одной-единственной шуткой по поводу твоей драгоценной мужественности, не впадая в истерику, я просто буду игнорировать тебя, пока не успокоишься.

— Вот это не игнор, Сэм! — продолжает настаивать Дин. — Это фаллический символ!

— Дин, это шампунь!

— Не тот, что я просил!

— Это торговая марка магазина, которую ты попросил, — терпеливо напоминает ему Сэм.

Терпение Сэма — это самое сложное, что можно перетерпеть в их розыгрышах.

Дин понял, что единственный достойный ответ на шуточку со сменой рингтона — это отплатить брату той же монетой. Поэтому он кропотливо промазал клеем любимую куртку Сэма изнутри и едва сдержал улыбку, когда тот ее надел. Но его несносный брат просто протаскался в ней весь день и даже глазом не моргнул, показывая, что его куртка и рубашка склеились намертво. Дин на сто процентов уверен, что Сэм попросту срезал ее и выкинул позже, когда он выходил за едой. Чем лишил Дина повода позлорадствовать.

Потом Дин потратил пятнадцать минут, пока Сэм был в душе, чтобы разобраться, как удалить все данные из айпода Сэма. Только забыл то же самое проделать и с ноутом. Так что Сэм, едва заметил проблему, вытащил ноут с заднего сиденья и, синхронизировав айпод, вернул все на место за две минуты.

Целая бутылка острейшего соуса была пролита на пасту Сэма, пока он ходил забрать зарядник из машины. Дин аж дыхание задержал, глядя, как Сэм делает первую пробу, и едва не расхохотался, когда брат одним махом ополовинил стакан с водой. Зато потом растерянно наблюдал, как Сэм взял свою тарелку, отнес ее к стойке, сделал новый заказ и очаровал официантку настолько, что та не только не предложила Дину уединиться в туалетной кабинке, но даже в сторону его не посмотрела ни разу! Если быть честным, Дина больше интересовала реакция Сэма, чем что там под юбкой у Синди. Только он никогда бы в этом не признался.

Наконец, он залил медом страницы, как подозревал, любимой книги Сэма «Женская любовь». Позже Сэм спокойно рассказал, как удачно ему удалось скачать бесплатное приложение на свою читалку и еще легче оказалось закачать бесплатно копию книги, почему-то испорченной.

— «Женская любовь»? — Дин презрительно взглянул на название. — Клянусь богом, если там нет горячего описания лесбийской любви, то я отрекусь от тебя.

— Вообще-то, такое было в приквеле «Радуга». А тут, скорее, про любовь между парнями.

Дин чуть язык не проглотил от удивления.

Так что в настоящем Дин стоит с шампунем наперевес перед младшим братом. Бутылка бежевого цвета, с ярко-красной крышкой и соответсвующе цилиндрической формы.

— Это похоже на пенис! — зло шипит Дин.

— Это похоже на бутылку шампуня, — спокойно парирует Сэм. — А ты, похоже, с ума спятил.

Дин долго смотрит на своего невозмутимого брата, весь почти вибрируя от сдерживаемой ярости. Он понимает, что выглядит глупо, отчего все только хуже.

— Это еще не конец! — предупреждает Дин и уходит в ванную.

Закрывая дверь, он слышит огорченный вздох своего брата.

На ярмарке в Миссисипи к ним подходит клоун, радостно дудя в свой красный нос. Дин, заметив, как Сэм рядом с ним напрягается, широко улыбается.

— А что тут у нас? — спрашивает клоун, хотя из его сумки торчат во все стороны воздушные шарики-колбаски.

Он указывает на табличку «Животные из шариков. 2 доллара 1 шт.» и широко улыбается своим клоунским красным ртом.

— У нас тут Сэмми, который любит шарики, — подталкивает Дин брата. — Уверен, он хочет себе пони.

— Я не люблю шарики, — фыркает Сэм, не дожидаясь, пока клоун полезет в свою сумку. — И клоунов.

Тот выпячивает нижнюю губу, показывая, как огорчен, но Сэм остается непоколебим.

— Но я вот что скажу, — Сэм хлопает Дина по плечу и обращается к клоуну: — Дин у нас любитель помучить людей, почему бы вам не обменяться опытом?

— Ты что делаешь? — кричит вдогонку брату Дин.

— Обед! — коротко отвечает Сэм.

Дин складывает ладони рупором и орет:

— Гамбургеры!

Затем смущенно улыбается клоуну.

***

Сэм догоняет его, когда Дин сканирует американские горки ЭМП.

— Есть что? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Не-а, — отвечает Дин, а Сэм вручает ему два корн-дога. — Сэм! Я же просил гамбургер!

— У нас туго с наличкой, а корн-доги шли два по цене одного, — объясняет Сэм и откусывает от своего.

— Ну не до такой же степени туго, — ворчит Дин и уже подносит корн-дог ко рту, как замирает. Останавливается, потому что Сэм глазеет на него.

Приподняв бровь, Сэм сглатывает и как бы невзначай спрашивает:

— Что?

— Ты снова это делаешь! — обрушивается на него Дин. — Подсовываешь мне фаллические штуки!

— Это всего лишь долбаный корн-дог, — отбивается Сэм, махая перед ним наполовину съеденной сосиской.

Дин тычет на второй нетронутый у брата в руке.

— Это фаллос на палочке, Сэм!

Сэм закатывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Ешь свой корн-дог, Дин.

Дин знает — спорить нет смысла. Сэм ни за что не признается, а еда уже оплачена, к тому же остывает. Так что он, конечно, съест все. Только не может пока…

— Что? — снова спрашивает Сэм в ответ на странные косые взгляды Дина.

— Не смотри на меня! — говорит Дин и ненавидит себя за это, но Сэма еще больше, а главное — он ненавидит его боксеры! — Я не могу есть, когда ты смотришь на меня!

— Ты же несерьезно? — без всякого выражения спрашивает Сэм. Затем добавляет: — Ты серьезно. О господи.

Дин чувствует, как заливается краской и, наверное, заслуживает такого скептического недоверия в глазах брата. 

— Ладно, — соглашается наконец Сэм. — Я пойду тогда… погуляю. И постараюсь забыть этот разговор.

Оставшись один, Дин проглатывает обе порции и продолжает проверку предположительно захваченного призраками аттракциона. По его мнению, эту развалину точно сдерживали какие-то сверхъестественные силы. Если бы кто-то пришел сюда с настоящей проверкой, то эта неустойчивая деревянная конструкция явно не прошла бы ее. Он уже почти решил считать дело провальным, как вдруг ЭМП светится всеми лампочками прямо под центральной петлей трех больших колец. Он тут же отсылает SMS Сэму, чтобы тот быстрей тащил свою задницу обратно.

Несколько минут спустя появляется вышеназванная задница и вообще весь Сэм, еще и с розовым шариком в руке, закрученным в такую замысловатую фигуру, что Дин никак не может признать в этом хоть какое-нибудь животное.

— Это меч, — заявляет Сэм и с серьезным видом вручает его Дину.

«Меч» имеет два определенных кружочка с двух сторон, как полагает Дин, рукоятки.

— Ради этого ты не испугался клоуна. Даже не знаю, обидеться или впечатлиться.

— Меня впечатлит, если ты донесешь его до машины и на тебя не накинутся возмущенные родители.

Дин расцветает самой лучшей бесшабашной улыбкой.

— Так, значит? На слабо берешь?

Сэм наклоняется поближе, треплет Дина по макушке.

— В двойном размере.

— Ну что же, тут все равно делать нечего до ночи, — заявляет Дин и указывает «мечом» в направлении выхода. — Вперед!

Сэм качает головой и, смеясь, следует за братом.

***

 

Первые несколько секунд Дин тупо глазеет на огромное здание, выросшее перед ними, не в силах что-либо сказать от охватившей его злости вперемешку с недоумением.

— Сэм! — наконец он приходит в себя.

Брат, увлеченно разглядывающий карту у себя на коленях, поднимает голову.

— Что?

Дин нервно тычет в сторону башни.

— Ты привел меня к гигантскому члену!

Сэм стонет и откидывает голову на спинку сиденья.

— Дин, может, хватит? Когда я сказал, что есть охота во Флориде, ты отказался, аргументируя тем, что «весь штат это большой американский член».

Что на самом деле правда, но Дин не собирается об этом спорить, так как есть более насущная проблема.

— Сэм! Ты же не можешь сказать, глядя на это сооружение, что оно не похоже на огромный член?!

Сэм вздыхает, но по-прежнему смотрит в потолок Импалы.

— У него есть яички! — напирает Дин. — Я же не псих!

— Это Капитолий штата, — неизвестно зачем сообщает ему Сэм, глядя в окно. — И его купола.

— Они выглядят точно как яйца!

Сэм открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Например, о том, что Дин видит всякое там, где его нет, и что ему надо бы успокоиться, пока Сэм его не успокоил сам. Но тут он совершает ошибку, посмотрев на чересчур разъяренного брата, и уголки его губ дергаются. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром лицо Сэма меняется, превращаясь в нечто такое искаженное, что Дину на мгновение кажется, будто Сэм сейчас заплачет. Но Сэм взрывается смехом. Во все горло, ударяя кулаком по стеклу, Сэм выплескивает свое чрезмерное веселье. Ржет так, что лицо становится ярко-красным, а из глаз брызжут слезы. Дин останавливается на ближайшей парковке и сидит, удивленно наблюдая за полноценной истерикой брата.

Совершенно неожиданно к тому времени, как Сэм успокаивается и вытирает слезы с лица, Дин чувствует, что у него почти встал. Он не знает, то ли ему хочется придушить брата, то ли зацеловать до потери сознания. Боясь пошевелиться, Дин, естественно, не делает ни того, ни другого. Блядь, ну вот как его младший братишка смог настолько глубоко его зацепить?

— Скотина, — слабо произносит Дин. — Все это время! Ты все это время издевался надо мной.

Сэм, все еще с горящими глазами и раскрасневшийся от веселья, улыбается во весь рот.

— Теперь, как я понял, везде будет про это?

Какой он красивый! У Дина аж сердце щемит. Он его прибьет когда-нибудь.

— Боже, как я тебя ненавижу, — вздыхает Дин. — И твои трусы.

— Мои трусы? — переспрашивает Сэм. — То есть ты предлагаешь мне ходить без трусов?

Дин даже отвечать на это не собирается.

— Тут хоть охота есть?

— Нет. Тут все тихо. На сотни миль кругом. Птичка на хвосте принесла, что тут все зачистили местные охотники. Так что я подумал, мы могли бы просто остановиться здесь и поглазеть на достопримечательности.

— Сэм, это же гребаный Таллахасси! Тут не на что глазеть. Разве что ты рассчитывал посмотреть на этот убогий гигантский член.

— Именно так, — признается Сэм.

— Ненавижу тебя, — снова вздыхает Дин.

В Панама-Сити Дин покупает линейку.

Она синяя, мягкая и очень хорошо гнется. Для чувствительной кожи это гораздо лучше, чем дерево или металл. В багажнике Импалы вообще-то имеется рулетка, но Дину от одной только мысли, что если вдруг ее придется срочно сматывать, а ее металлический кончик проедется там, где не надо, начинает мутить. Он еще подумывает прикупить калькулятор, но у них же есть телефоны, да и ноут… К тому же Дин уже уверил себя, что продавец все равно догадывается, зачем ему эта единственная покупка.

Как самопровозглашенный победитель битвы приколов — что Сэм подтвердил в часовом споре, чем напомнил Дину, почему смог бы стать превосходным адвокатом, — Сэм решает, что они не могут уехать из Флориды без похода на пляж. Вот тут-то Дин и находит его, загорелого ублюдка. Сам Дин краснеет и облазит после первого же выхода на пляж, и не важно, какое количество солнцезащитного крема он на себя намазывает. А его веснушки и вовсе размножаются и обсыпают нос, все равно что атакующая армия.

Как бы то ни было, второе утро он проводит на пляже, спрятавшись под выловленным на отмели зонтом и в футболке. В номере мотеля есть плотные шторы, кондиционер, телевизор и Сэмов ноутбук, где можно смотреть все — от порно до ужастиков. Только ничего из этого не объясняет, почему он сидит тут, хмурится под солнцезащитными очками и делает вид, что читает книжку Сэма про Звездные войны.

Последние двадцать минут Сэм болтает с девчонкой, стоя по пояс в воде. До этого они плавали далеко от берега, потом топили друг друга и хохотали как дети. А еще раньше Сэм принял ее предложение поваляться на шезлонгах и позагорать. Время, что они провели под солнцем, по высокому мнению Дина, явно приведет к раку кожи. Вчера Сэм коротко представил ее: «Джина!», после чего девица, практически повиснув на нем, утащила Сэма играть в волейбол. Куда Дин демонстративно приглашен не был.

Полгода назад Дин все равно принялся бы флиртовать с ней. Просто чтобы вызвать реакцию и позлить своего младшего брата. Это ведь всегда стоящий повод. Но и бросил бы достаточно быстро, потому как найти себе развлечение среди стольких девиц в купальниках для него раз плюнуть.

Он и сейчас так может. Теоретически. Иногда на полсекунды ему даже удается заверить себя, что от этого полегчает. Только в реальности от самой мысли ему уже становится тяжко. 

По большому счету он не сидел бы здесь, озабоченный Сэмом, если бы трахнул эту девчонку тогда… О, как они бы смотрелись вместе, как он бы к ней прижимался, как врывался бы в ее нутро, кончал… 

Со временем, наверное, все же станет получше.

Эта сумасшедшая, необоримая тяга к Сэму, это болезненное желание быть к нему ближе во всех смыслах превратились бы в глухую боль, которую легко игнорировать во имя счастья Сэма. Но это чувство настолько новое и сильное, что у Дина не получается снова загнать его туда, где оно хранилось долгие годы. 

Теперь он вспоминает многие маленькие намеки, появившиеся задолго до отъезда Сэма в колледж. Он их идентифицирует как составные частички нынешнего всеобъемлющего и устрашающего чувства по отношению к Сэму. 

Дин падает на полотенца, роняя позабытый роман на грудь. Боже, он же был раньше счастлив! С ним все было нормально. И знать ничего не хотел про свои чувства к Сэму до того, как наткнулся на эти гребаные боксеры, которые все испортили!

Он почти засыпает, как его вдруг хватают чьи-то руки. Внезапно оказывается, что Дин вовсе и не спит, а летит, точнее, подпрыгивает в воздухе, переброшенный через плечо… Сэма! Должно быть, это Сэм. Очки слетают с носа, пляжный песок меняется местами с небом, затем его бросают в воду. Бултыхаясь в волнах, Дин обнаруживает рядом хохочущих Сэма и Джину. С некоторым удивлением он отмечает, насколько девушка похожа на Джесс. Разве что у нее волосы потемнее, больше в рыжину. И она постарше, чем он думал. Хотя для себя он тут всех отнес в категорию девятнадцатилетних студентов. Джина же приближается, по меньшей мере, к тридцати. Она может быть просто местной девушкой, а может, студенткой философского факультета, или же вообще оказаться молодым преподавателем из Пенсаколы или Таллахасси на отдыхе. Нечего тут удивляться — даже его маленький Сэмми уже достаточно вырос, чтобы мутить с молоденькими девчонками, которым по закону еще пить запрещается. Плюс он любит умных женщин, подольше с ними погулять, чтобы, так сказать, сформировать что-то вроде нормальных человеческих отношений. На счастье или на беду, у него для этого было много времени.

После нескольких безуспешных попыток Дин все же встает на ноги, весь мокрый и полуслепой от палящего солнца. Воды всего по грудь, но волны сильно его шатают.

— Какого, нахер, хрена? — отплевываясь от соленой воды, вопит он.

Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Подумал, надо бы тебя развеселить, чтобы не заснул под зонтиком, как какой-то пенсионер.

Дину очень хочется сказать: «Уж я бы тебя повеселил, занялся бы вплотную!». Но рядом стоит веселая Джина. Господи, как он ее ненавидит! Его бесит, как она держится за Сэма и тот позволяет ей это. Дин чувствует вину за эту злость, которая скручивает ему кишки. Но ведь Сэм однажды подал ему надежду! Подрочил с Дином, когда тот его об этом попросил. Надежду, которую эта девица медленно убивает.

Чтобы выдержать лицо, Дин несильно брызгает на Сэма.

— Я устал, кретин, — говорит он. — Пойду в номер, где смогу наконец просто поспать без того, чтобы меня швыряли в океан! 

Он как можно проворней двигает к берегу, не обращая внимания на окрики Сэма. Тут он чувствует, что его кто-то придерживает за руку, и уже оборачивается, чтобы послать брата к чертям собачьим, но это не он. Это Джина.

— Прости, это я виновата, — выпаливает девушка. — Сэму было неприятно, что ты сидел один, так что я подумала… — она прерывается, прикусывая губу.

То, как она выговаривает имя Сэма, вызывает в Дине нечто злое и нелицеприятное.

— Что, любишь, чтобы парни ревновали? — зло интересуется он, удовлетворенно наблюдая, как ее брови взлетают вверх. — Думаешь, можешь подобраться ко мне, флиртуя с Сэмом? Ну так выкуси — ты Сэму все равно не подходишь.

Дин понятия не имеет, какой реакции ожидал, но девица сильно его удивляет, расхохотавшись ему в лицо.

— Вот дурак! — просто говорит она. — Жалко вообще-то. Мы могли бы отлично покуролесить втроем.

И, не дожидаясь, пока он осмыслит сказанное, она возвращается к Сэму. Дин стоит как столб среди волн какое-то время, возмущенный запоздало, потом выходит на берег. Там подбирает очки, книгу Сэма и шагает через несколько кварталов в мотель, бормоча себе под нос ругательства. По дороге он неожиданно покупает линейку.

***

 

Войдя в номер, Дин сразу же раздевается до гола, бросает мокрую одежду в луже на полу и залезает под покрывало. Какое-то время ему даже удается подремать.  
Долю секунды он даже подумывает скинуть мокрые тряпки на постель к Сэму под покрывало, чтобы тот засек не сразу, а только когда уляжется. Но это может послужить новым витком их битвы приколов. Дин просто не выдержит серию очередных фаллосов или чего там еще ужасного придумает Сэм. У него едва хватает сил обычным образом функционировать рядом с братом. Пока в нем крепнет это глупое суицидальное желание поцеловать Сэма, сунуть руки ему в штаны… Сделать хоть что-то, только бы получить уже определенный ответ!

Звук открываемой двери вырывает Дина из дремы, и он приподнимается на локтях. В дверном проеме, в сиянии послеполуденного солнца виднеется фигура Сэма. Дверь закрывается, солнечный свет пропадает.

— Что-то ты быстро, — не удерживается Дин от замечания, и его удивляет, насколько грубым оно выходит.

Сэм раздраженно фыркает.

— Ну что ж, ты был достаточно груб, чтобы провалить мое свидание. Так что спасибо, Дин.

— Не, — зевает Дин и откидывается на подушки. — Просто, как оказалось, ей хотелось двойного проникновения. Получается, твоего красавца ей было мало.

— Она сама тебе сказала? — как-то слишком быстро спрашивает Сэм.

— Ну да, — подтверждает Дин, потом его озаряет: — Подожди, так ты знал?

Сэм пожимает плечами и начинает выставлять пляжные принадлежности на маленький столик в углу.

— Кажется, она упоминала об этом.

— Так вот почему ты… Блядь, Сэм! — злится Дин. — Предупреждать надо!

— В следующий раз, если я встречу девушку, которая пожелает быть серединкой в сэндвиче из братьев, — обязательно!

У Дина внезапно бурлит кровь и в животе становится горячо.

— Она знала, что мы братья?

— Кажется, я об этом упоминал, — просто заявляет Сэм, словно это ничего не значит и они тут обсуждают жаркую погоду!

У Дина, изумленного и вконец проснувшегося, падает челюсть.

— И это… ни разу не странно, — пробует он высказать мысль.

— Не особо. Я уже видел твой член, — говорит Сэм с безучастным видом.

Эти слова бьют Дина поддых. Ему приходится покашлять, лишь бы дать себе время собраться с мыслями.

— Так, значит, на моем фоне ты бы лучше выглядел?

— Серьезно? — Сэм смеется. — Ты до сих пор страдаешь от того, что я больше тебя?

— Что ж, я явно не в восторге от того, что ты пользуешься этим для съема, — зло бросает Дин и садится, собрав остатки своей гордости. Он готов вскочить с кровати, но вовремя вспоминает, что голый (господи, ну с чего он решил, что спать голяком хорошая идея?!), и натягивает на себя покрывало.

Даже в полумраке комнаты заметно, как Сэм раздражен.

— Я не использую тебя для съема, Дин! Я пытался устроить секс для тебя! Потому что с тех пор, как мы приехали, ты застрял в этом номере! Ты же всегда, когда у меня паршивое настроение, именно это делаешь для меня.

Дин фыркает.

— Ну да. С тобой это всегда срабатывает.

— Что ж, ты — не я, — Сэм взмахивает руками в стороны. — Слушай, ну извини. Проехали. Это была хуевая идея.

Сэм опускает плечи и выглядит при этом, словно проиграл войну. Дину этот жест напоминает такое же поведение брата в старших классах, когда один краткий период его обзывали «стручковой фасолью». Еще в этой позе есть что-то… какое-то потаенное беспокойство, которое никак Дину не удается прочитать, и это начинает его неприятно нервировать, как звук ногтей по стеклу. Неумение читать Сэма сродни потере его из виду или как перестать его слышать. Что-то очень жизненно важное.

— Как скажешь. Ты все равно ненамного больше меня, — не подумав, выдает Дин, лишь бы прервать возникшую паузу. — Кто знает, пропорционально ты вполне можешь оказаться меньше. Ну, ты сколько? Шесть и четыре дюйма, двести фунтов? Я — шесть и один дюйм и сто восемьдесят фунтов. Так что если бы мы измерили…

— Дин! — Сэм прикрывает лицо руками. — Нет. Тем более у нас есть только рулетка. Ни за что ею не прикоснусь к своему члену.

— Эм… Забавно, но у меня… — и Дин специально обрывает предложение и, как он надеется, воодушевленно улыбается.

Видимо, у него это не очень получается, так как Сэм глазеет на него, словно Дин отрастил вторую голову. Зато с лица у него исчезает то самое нечитаемое выражение. 

— Ты, мать твою, купил линейку! — наконец озвучивает Сэм.

— Так и есть. В сумке, на столе.

В течение нескольких долгих и мучительных секунд Дин отчаянно желает, чтобы кровать превратилась в кровожадного монстра и проглотила его со всеми потрохами.

— Ладно, — наконец соглашается Сэм.

— Что? — переспрашивает Дин, уверенный, что это от стыда он галлюцинировать начал.

— Я сказал «ладно», — повторяет Сэм. Ох, блядь, он правда это сказал! — Я, по ходу, все равно сегодня с сексом пролетел.

С этими словами он подцепляет свои плавки и тянет вниз, пока не скидывает их совсем. Дин, не сводя с него глаз, протягивает руку к тумбочке и на ощупь ищет на лампе выключатель. Обнаженный, освещаемый теплым желтым светом от лампы, Сэм берет сумку со стола и кидает ее Дину.

— Погнали, — говорит он и усаживается на кровати по-турецки. Дин напряженно вжимается спиной в подголовник. — Ну что, я начинаю? Кажется, это устроило тебя и в прошлый раз.

— Эй, ничего в этом зазорного нет! — протестует Дин. — Это как порно смотреть.

Сэм скептически приподнимает бровь, рука уже лежит на члене.

— Смотреть, как я дрочу, это как смотреть порнушку?

— Не в том смысле! — возмущается Дин, хотя на самом деле именно в том смысле и есть. Но Сэму об этом знать не обязательно. — Порно ведь совместный опыт, так? Когда видишь, что кто-то мастурбирует, сам тоже этого хочешь. 

— Я думал, это когда дрочишь на тех, кто нравится, — слегка задыхаясь, произносит Сэм. Он уже явно на полпути к оргазму. Дин внезапно осознает, что тоже не отстает от брата, хоть и не прикасался к себе. — Так ты, значит, любишь смотреть на мастурбирующих парней?

— Я все люблю, что можно получить бесплатно, — наблюдая за Сэмом, говорит Дин, украдкой лаская себя под покрывалом. 

— Наверное, мне стоит уже брать деньги, — Сэм смеется и прикрывает глаза.

— И пропустить все это? — возмущается Дин, взмахом свободной руки указывая на себя.

— Что «все»? Ты даже не раздет!

— А вот и раздет, — не соглашается Дин. — Покрывало не в счет.

— Вот и отлично, — Сэм мгновенно срывает с него покрывало, Дин просто не успевает ухватить его. Он вскрикивает и отчаянно борется с дурацким желанием хоть чем-то прикрыться.

— Господи, ты такой контрол фрик!

— Мне показалось, у тебя как раз от этого все торчком, — Сэм улыбается во весь рот, на щеках появляются ямочки.

— О, иди ты на хуй! — выпаливает Дин и краснеет. Он надеется, что эту эмоциональную вспышку Сэм припишет накалу происходящего.

— А это идея! — от этих слов Дину приходится прикусить губу, чтобы приглушить стон. — Но с другой стороны, это могло бы усугубить твой маленький комплекс неполноценности.

— Заткнись! — шипит Дин раздраженно и откидывается головой на спинку кровати. Рука усердно работает на члене. Он отлично помнит, что и как надо делать, а также помнит их сумасшедшее и агрессивное соревнование в прошлый раз. — Нет у меня никакого, на хрен, комплекса!

— Ага, — ухмыляется Сэм. — По этой же причине и линейка появилась.

— Сэм, ты серьезно? — возмущенно выдыхает Дин. — Разве у парня просто так не может возникнуть небольшой научный интерес без того, чтобы ты не вывернул все наизнанку? К тому же, как я и говорил, ты просто пропорционально сложен, и, клянусь, в тот раз выглядел больше наверняка потому, что свет так падал, и, знаешь, я типа чуть не умер тогда, и… Эй!

Дин резко прерывается посредине своего несвязного потока сознания потому, что Сэм вдруг вскакивает на кровать и устраивается между его ног. А затем мозг Дина вообще дает сбой, так как его брат укладывает член Дина вместе со своим в свою большую ладонь и принимается дрочить.

— А сейчас как? — с придыханием спрашивает Сэм.

— Мм… Блядь! — только и удается промычать Дину, увлеченно толкаясь в руку брата. 

Сэм упирается своим лбом в лоб Дина и, опустив взгляд вниз, туда где они движутся синхронно в его ладони, спрашивает:

— Давай, скажи, какой он сейчас?

От увиденного Дина пробивает страстная дрожь.

— Ты огромный! — выдыхает он. — Охуительно большой.

— Да? — хрипло шепчет ему в лицо Сэм. — Давай посмотрим.

Откуда-то — Дин понятия не имеет откуда, даже заплати ему сейчас деньги, он бы не нашел ничего! — Сэм вытаскивает линейку и прикладывает к Динову члену. Движения руки останавливаются, и Дин по инерции делает еще толчок, прежде чем может с собой справиться.

— О, Дин, — беззвучно смеется Сэм, — что ж ты скрывал от меня?

 

Дин снова безотчетно толкается бедрами вверх.

— Что?

— Ты говорил, шесть дюймов. Я думаю, тут шесть с половиной, или даже шесть и три четверти. Хорошо, теперь ты меня.

И Сэм сует линейку в руку Дину.

Дрожа от возбуждения, Дин берет член Сэма — боже, он трогает член своего брата! — и прикладывает линейку.

— О! — выдыхает он, тупо таращась на цифру.

— Ну?

Голос Сэма через минуту пробуждает его, и Дин понимает, что ничего так и не сделал.

— Д-девять… — наконец бормочет он. — Может, чуточку больше.

Он осторожно двигает рукой по члену брата, отчаянно боясь, что если сдвинет линейку, то чары рассеются, Сэм его засмеет и все тут же закончится.

Только Сэм вместо этого рычит нетерпеливо, и вот уже Дин оказывается прижатым к матрасу. Их движения синхронны. Сверху Сэм, который внезапно целует его. Целует по-настоящему, с языком, кусаясь и облизывая по полной. От такого поцелуя Дина окончательно ведет, и он со стоном сильно кончает.

Когда он выплывает обратно в реальность, Сэм уже не целует его бешено, а просто прикасается губами к его губам, быстро и рвано дышит, целуя мокрое от пота тело. Дин старается поцеловать его в ответ, едва прижимаясь губами. Он хочет вцепиться пальцами в волосы Сэма, впечатать его тело в себя, заставить кончить… Но его буквально расплющило от сильнейшего оргазма, и он попросту не в силах двигаться. Вскоре Сэм и без его помощи приходит к финишу, забрызгав горячей спермой Динов живот. Тело от этих ощущений пробивает дрожью, но затем все успокаивается, и Дин слышит, как скачет сердце в прижатой к нему груди брата.

Сэм перекатывается, чтобы выключить лампу. Дин отмечает смену освещения сквозь закрытые веки. Сэм вытягивается рядом и, довольно сопя, легко целует Дина в шею. Дин же где-то краем сознания размышляет, что надо бы найти что-нибудь и вытереть засыхающую на животе сперму, но ничего не делает. Он, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев, ласкает спину Сэма, пока сон не одолевает его окончательно.

Просыпается Дин, как только ощущает, что Сэм задвигался рядом, и тут же прижимает брата к себе еще крепче в поисках тепла. Сэм целует его сзади в шею, прямо в косточку позвоночника, затем матрас прогибается, и он встает. Дин собирается окончательно проснуться, но Сэм, оказывается, всего лишь встал за покрывалом, которым тут же укрывает Дина. От тепла и уюта тот в считанные мгновения снова засыпает, едва ощутив странную боль в груди.

В следующее свое пробуждение Дин выплывает в реальность, как будто на поверхность океана. Судя по оранжевому свету, сочащемуся сквозь жалюзи на окнах, сейчас ранний вечер, но еще не стемнело. Комнату к тому же освещает еще и работающий ноутбук на угловом столике. Сэм отвернул его от кровати и выключил звук. Минуту Дин просто лежит, наблюдая за братом. Тот сосредоточенно пялится в монитор, нахмурив лоб. Боль в груди вдруг напоминает о себе резким и сильным уколом. Дин встает, потягивается, хрустит шеей. Проведя пятерней по всклокоченным волосам, он не спускает глаз с Сэма.

— Привет. — Сэм коротко смотрит на брата. На нем джинсы и футболка, отчего Дина пронзает непонятная досада. — Я нашел кое-что для нас. Хочешь сразу ехать или завтра?

Значит, каникулы кончились.

— Что там и где? — спрашивает Дин, изо всех сил пытаясь заглушить внутренний голос, вопящий о нежелании куда-либо ехать. Хотя стоит вспомнить, что и сюда-то он тоже не хотел приезжать!

Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Оклахома. И не знаю. Может быть, зомби.

— Отлично. Номер оплачен на всю ночь, так что можем двигать с утра. Я бы еще не прочь отдохнуть.

— Хорошо, — согласно кивает Сэм. — Есть хочешь?

Дин складывает руки и вместо ответа поднимает брови. Его лоб, конечно, не так выразителен, как у Сэма, но, думается, достаточно, чтобы понять.

— Точно! — смеется Сэм. — Идиотский вопрос. Тут дальше по улице мексиканская кафешка есть, что-то местное и, кажется, нормальное. Хочешь, м?

«Одеться и сходить?» — мысленно заканчивает за него Дин.

Они миллион раз говорили друг другу эти слова, а сейчас Сэм не в состоянии их произнести, потому что это приведет их к тому… До Дина вдруг доходит: брат принял душ и оделся, пока он спал; Сэм словно выстроил стену между ними. А потом еще и охоту нашел. Он хочет уехать как можно быстрей, хочет оставить произошедшее между ними позади, сделать вид, что этого никогда не случалось.  
Если Дин сейчас встанет с кровати, забыть не получится. Он же голый, на его животе высохшая сперма Сэма. Дин не может, просто не может так пройти мимо него!

— Э-м… Взять с собой? — предлагает Дин, пытаясь не обращать внимания на разливающуюся в груди тягучую боль.

Сэм вскакивает со стула, тот качается, но все-таки не падает.

— Да, уверен у них есть… еда на вынос. Ладно, — бормочет он и буквально вылетает из комнаты.

Оставшись наедине, Дин вытаскивает себя из постели, тащится в душ. Там, стоя у стены в ожидании, пока вода прогреется, вспоминает. Он думает о последнем поцелуе Сэма и теперь понимает, что это был за поцелуй — поганый утешительный приз. Сэм, наверное, просто желал, чтобы Дин поскорее заснул. Он, может быть, думал, что Дин и не вспомнит ничего.

— Блядь! — шепотом ругается он и роняет лицо в ладони. — Блядь, блядь, блядь!

Черт, он все проебал! Слишком сильно надавил, Сэм не выдержал и теперь он…

Сэм теперь, наверное, уедет.

От этой мысли Дин реально готов бежать за братом, и плевать на отсутствие одежды и стыд! Только вот Сэм уехал на Импале. А у него достаточно мозгов, чтобы не бежать в этой машине: слишком легко отследить, да к тому же Дин его за это просто прибил бы. 

Так, значит, у него есть время. Он просто скажет Сэму, что передумал и они поедут сейчас же. Он все равно не сможет заснуть в этой постели. Поедет за Сэмом туда, куда тот поведет их, и будет делать вид, что ничего никогда не было. 

Что они никогда не пробовали вкус морской соли с кожи друг друга в номере мотеля где-то во Флориде. Будет прикидываться, что ему не хочется до боли вновь испытать на себе эти ощущения.

Ведь Сэм важнее. Все, что он желает — это Сэм с оружием в руках и рядом. Все как всегда. Он сможет. Сможет удержать Сэма рядом. И самому удержаться.

Сможет притворяться, пока ложь не станет правдой.

Дальше только дорога, охота и коллаж из мотельных номеров, похожих друг на друга, сливающихся в единую картинку в зеркале заднего вида. И опять дорога. Свидетели, исследования и жирная еда из забегаловок. Дин в них много ест и специально громко отрыгивает, доставая этим Сэма, пока тот не отрывает взгляд от помятой газеты и не кидает в него что-нибудь — салфетку, обертку или размокшую картошку. 

Иногда Дин спит. Но чаще видит кошмар, в котором невидимый монстр забирает у него Сэма. От этого он просыпается посреди ночи и пялится на спящего брата до рассвета. Или пока его измученный организм снова не впадет в дрему.

Дин выполняет какие-то действия, стараясь быть нормальным. Он сидит за рулем Импалы, охотится, ест и время от времени спит. Слишком громко слушает музыку. Между охотами драит свою Детку. На автопилоте препирается с Сэмом. Дину кажется, Сэм тоже функционирует нормально, но смотреть на него это как смотреть в телескоп не с того конца — все такое отдаленное и искаженное. Атмосфера напряжена до предела. Хотя, может быть, только для него одного.

После обычной охоты на призрака в Сан-Диего, они быстренько сматываются, пока охрана кладбища не опомнилась. Когда впереди небо освещают огни Лос-Анджелеса, всего лишь девять вечера, но несколько недель, проведенные в Аппалачах, еще держат их в восточном времени. Дин уже чуть ли не ломает челюсть, зевая, а Сэм так и вовсе уже дремлет, прислонившись к окну со своей стороны. 

Дин почти проезжает мимо одной забегаловки, но тут замечает рядом с ней мотель, довольно захудалый и поэтому наверняка по умеренной цене. Он резко разворачивается и въезжает прямо на общую парковку.

— Сначала жратва, — категорично заявляет Дин на вопрос Сэма о комнате. Стоило унюхать запах подливки, как сразу же ощущается жутчайший голод.

Сэм вполне предсказуемо тащит свой ноутбук с собой. Там настраивает Интернет с помощью своей новенькой крутой флешки, поэтому совершенно на автомате жует сэндвич с картошкой.

— Уже что-то нашел? — в десятый раз спрашивает его Дин, толкая ступней в лодыжку.

Сэм морщит лоб и огрызается:

— Я не ищу!

Наверное, он тоже устал и поэтому не хочет искать что-то новое сразу после последней охоты. А может, зависает на каком-нибудь из своих задротных ученых сайтов. Умник, блин.

— Нахера тогда платить за долбаный Интернет, а? — Дин снова толкает его ступней и вдруг обнаруживает, что его нога поймана — Сэм зажал ее между лодыжек. Вырваться из этих тисков не проблема, только от того, как непринужденно Сэм его удерживает, у Дина мурашки по спине. И, блядь, катись оно все к черту! Если это единственное, что Дин может получить от Сэма, так он с удовольствием все примет.

— Это тебе не допотопный телефон с разовой оплатой, Дин. Тут платится за месяц, — раздраженно поясняет Сэм, — безлимитного пользования.

И он тут же отпускает ногу брата.

Дин закатывает глаза, хотя Сэм, слишком поглощенный тем, что у него на мониторе, ничего не замечает.

— Ладно, Спарки*. Пойду поищу себе более веселую компанию.

Сэм бурчит что–то нечленораздельное и отмахивается от брата.

Компания находится в баре в лице Мэриэнн, и цена за все удовольствия всего лишь пара-тройка шотов. Она высокая и спортивная, с милыми родинками и длинными каштановыми волосами. Чем больше пьянеет, тем больше лопочет что–то о собственном магазинчике и о незаконченной ученой степени по морской биологии. Дина это мало волнует. Просто Мэриэнн милашка, а то, как она наклоняется к нему все ближе и смеется над его шутками, тешит его самолюбие и согревает не хуже алкоголя. Он уже почти готов трахнуть ее. Почти, потому что его, наверное, еще слишком клинит на Сэме, чтобы получать полное удовольствие. Если убрать к чертям всю эту сентиментальную поебень, то Дин, конечно же, лучше трахнет красивую женщину, чем будет мечтать о несбыточном — которое почти случилось однажды — с Сэмом.

В момент как Мэриэнн сваливает в туалет, рядом на стуле материализовывается Сэм.

— Привет, — говорит он.

Дин широко лыбится, пьяный от алкоголя и любви к своему младшему братишке.

— Сэмми! Хочешь выпить? Эй, можно еще пару порций? — радуется он.

— Нет! Эй, не надо выпивки! — протестует Сэм, но бармен все равно ставит перед ними новые шоты. — Просто уже поздно и… Можно, ключи возьму?

— Ладно. Выглядишь реально дерьмово, — замечает Дин. Обычно он бы уговаривал Сэма остаться, но сейчас лицо у брата бледное и осунувшееся, отчего тот выглядит как старик. В Калифорнии с ним всегда так. Даже в пяти часах езды от Пало–Альто. Дин понимает.

— Принеси мне потом второй ключ, ага?

Лоб Сэма выражает некий нечитаемый танец разных выражений, только Дину в этот раз никак не удается уловить смысл послания.

— Я подумал, что сниму себе отдельный номер и не буду возвращаться. 

— Чего? Зачем это? — Дин практически кричит, распугивая посетителей у стойки.

— Потому что, невзирая на то, есть ли у нее свой номер или нет, никто из вас все равно за руль не сядет, — выразительно глядя на батарею пустых стопок, заявляет Сэм.

Дин раздраженно хмурится и раздумывает, что же можно противопоставить столь разумным доводам младшего брата.

— Это глупо, — наконец выдает он.

Сэм хмыкает.

— Нет, вовсе не глупо. 

— Это лишняя трата денег!

— Нет, если я сниму одноместный номер, а у нее есть свой, — спорит Сэм. — В чем проблема-то, Дин?

Дин стукается лбом о стойку и стонет. Вот так все и начинается, думает он. Сначала отдельные комнаты, потом отдельные машины, потом отдельные охоты… и Сэм будет все больше отдаляться, потому что Дин на него тогда надавил.

Старый страх обжигает с новой силой: на самом деле ему нечего предложить, и стоит только облажаться, как это отпугнет брата. В этот раз навсегда. И он с успехом с этим уже справился.

Где-то над ним вздыхает Сэм.

— Дин.

— Блядь, просто возьми двухместный номер! — бормочет Дин в барную стойку.

— Нет. Ты не будешь трахаться с ней в двух футах от меня, пока я сплю.

Дин осторожно поднимает голову и старательно фиксирует взгляд на лице брата.

— А что? Ревнуешь?

Шутка выходит гораздо резче, чем он рассчитывал. Сэм ногой отодвигает свой стул от стойки и встает.

— Не твоя забота, — произносит он и идет к выходу, поигрывая ключами от машины на пальцах. Гребаные карманные фокусы! Дин неохотно восхищается, одновременно испытывая холодную волну поднимающейся паники. 

Выругавшись себе под нос, он допивает порцию Сэма (не оставлять же оплаченное добро!) и бросает прямо на влажный след от стопки несколько банкнот. Он глядит в сторону туалетов, высматривая Мэриэнн, и замечает ее в компании нового дружка на другом конце барной стойки. Негодование от ее поведения не успевает охватить Дина — девушка ловит его взгляд и, кивая на уходящего Сэма, подмигивает. В ответ Дин пожимает плечами и спешит к выходу за братом.

Он догоняет его у машины, одиноко стоящей у мотеля на общей стоянке.

— Э-э… Привет, — Дин вдруг не знает, что сказать.

Сэм стоит, ссутулившись и засунув большие пальцы в карманы джинсов. Ровно секунду он пристально вглядывается в лицо Дина, затем снова опускает взгляд на землю.

— Тогда… — отчаянно пытается оправдаться Дин. — Там… я не имел в виду…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — вдруг выпаливает Сэм. Голова по–прежнему опущена, на лице ни единой эмоции, как у осужденного, ожидающего вердикта.

— Нет! — сразу же отвечает Дин. — Ушел? Куда?

— Не знаю, — с горечью произносит Сэм. — Отсюда? На другую сторону страны? Планеты?

Дин отрицательно мотает головой.

— Нет! — и тихо четко добавляет: — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Я тебе так сильно надоел или что?

Сэм со вздохом откидывается на Импалу, положив голову на крышу.

— Нет, но мне до чертиков надоела твоя идиотская жертвенность.

— Что-то не припомню, чтобы в последнее время кому-то душу закладывал, — шутит Дин.

Сэм хрипло рычит и поднимает голову. Сложив руки на груди, он говорит:

— Я понимаю, тебе трудно в такое поверить, но я уже взрослый. И довольно давно. Что означает — ты не в ответе за мои действия. Если я лажаю — это не твоя вина. Уж позволь мне самому решать свои проблемы. Тебе не надо линчевать себя, пытаясь понять, где же ты ошибся, и носиться со мной как с эгоистичным ребенком, который слишком глуп, чтобы осознать, что он крупно налажал. 

— Э-э-э… — Дин, совершенно сбитый с толку, чешет затылок. — Ты что-то натворил? Или это просто обобщение?

Сэм невесело усмехается.

— Так, значит, теперь мы делаем вид, что я тебя никогда не совращал. Отлично. Докатились.

— Ты… что? — заикаясь, переспрашивает Дин. — Ты не совращал меня!

— Ага, — фыркает Сэм. — И поэтому ты не встаешь с постели, пока я не выйду из комнаты. И вообще с тех пор ведешь себя странно. Определенно отлично справляешься, да.

— Серьезно, ты меня обвиняешь?! Это ты мечтал свалить оттуда как можно быстрее! — Дин спорит скорее по инерции, чем из желания убедить. Он вообще сейчас чувствует себя счастливее, чем когда–либо. От предвкушения у него голова кружится.

Сэм проводит пятерней по волосам и хмыкает:

— Я просто искал нам охоту! Мы так, знаешь ли, каждый раз делаем, Пинки**. Я, блядь, понятия не имел, что ты хотел устроить медовый месяц!

— Не хотел я никакого медового месяца! Просто я хотел остаться там на несколько дней, потрахаться вволю. Но, очевидно, у тебя аллергия на всякое веселье.

— Дин, — Сэм прикусывает губу, пытаясь не засмеяться. — Ты только что описал медовый месяц.

— Вовсе нет, — совсем уж без энтузиазма протестует Дин. Он заливается краской и отчаянно надеется, что света на стоянке мало и Сэм не заметит его красной рожи.

— Ну, мы все еще можем это сделать, — неуверенно предлагает Сэм, и у Дина от счастья сердце набирает такую космическую скорость, что того и гляди выскочит.

— Не могу поверить, — Дин прикрывает лицо руками. — Я с такой силой кончал, чуть сознание не потерял, а ты решил, что мне не понравилось.

— Ну, я не спросил разрешения… — Сэм пожимает плечами. — Поддался желанию и все такое…

— Глупости какие. Тебе не надо спрашивать разрешения.

— Ну да, Дин. Потому что это же легче легкого вежливо попросить отсосать тебе. Откуда ж мне знать, как ты отреагируешь на такое заявление.

Дин с улыбкой прикалывается:

— Вежливо отсосать?

Он ожидает, что Сэм подхватит игру. Но отнюдь не ожидает, что брат встанет на колено, возьмет одну руку Дина в свою ладонь. А сам Дин будет стоять как истукан, ошарашенный происходящим.

— Дин Винчестер, — начинает Сэм.

— О боже! — Дин стонет, прикрывая свободной ладонью лицо.

Сэм продолжает:

— Не окажешь ли ты мне честь, позволив отсосать тебе?

— Закончил? — подглядывая между пальцев, спрашивает Дин.

— И раз уж ты упомянул об этом, — Сэм не останавливается, — я бы с удовольствием еще и трахнул тебя. Чтобы ты, так сказать, смог воочию убедиться, какой он у меня большой.

К счастью или нет, но Дину нет нужды отвечать, потому что с другой стороны парковки раздается громкий свист. Он резко оборачивается к бару, мысленно готовый драпать из города от толпы гомофобов, и видит… Мэриэнн. Девушка висит на своем новом знакомом и лучезарно улыбается Дину.

— Ты сказал «да»? — орет она через всю парковку.

— Эм… да, — отвечает Дин, и повторяет громче: — Да!

Ему еще никогда в жизни не было так стыдно.

Мэриэнн выдает победный вопль и запрыгивает в пикап своего будущего трофея.

— Надеюсь, он трезвее ее, — тревожится за парочку Дин, а Сэм смеется и поднимается на ноги.

— Так, значит, да?

Сердце у Дина бешено стучит где–то в горле от волнения. Он кивает.

— Да.

Сэм переплетает их пальцы, притягивает Дина к себе и крепко целует. Через какое-то время он отстраняется, от широкой улыбки на его щеках проявляются ямочки. От такого ясного счастья Дину больно. Будь оно все проклято, это же неправильно, но он благодарен судьбе за то, что они оба хотят одного и того же, и безумно рад, что просто может сделать своего брата таким счастливым.

— Нам надо снять номер, — говорит Сэм, так и не отпустив руку Дина, поглаживает его пальцы.

— Да. Точно, — Дин вздыхает и отступает на шаг. — Я возьму. Ты бери вещи. Увидимся через минуту.

Опять чуть не краснеет от сказанного, все прозвучало так глупо и по-детски. Словно он возбужденный подросток на первом свидании. На что Сэм резко кивает и, ничего не говоря, как будто и у него слова все в горле застряли, сбегает к багажнику. Ну что ж, думает Дин, спеша к офису регистратора, по крайней мере, он тут не один такой стесняшка.

Ночной дежурный так медленно регистрирует, почти не отрывая взгляда от мыльной оперы на дряхлом телевизоре, что Дину мучительно трудно дождаться. Едва процедив сквозь зубы «спасибо», он хватает наконец ключи и выбегает на улицу. Их номер находится на втором этаже, куда он и несется, перепрыгивая через две ступени. С балкона машет Сэму, чтобы тот уже поднимался.

Их номер оказывается на ближайшем углу здания, так что Дин ожидает брата у двери, в нетерпении дергая ногой и постукивая пальцами по стене. Ему приходится буквально заставить себя успокоиться, когда, завидев заворачивающего из–за угла Сэма, он старается воткнуть ключ в замочную скважину. Обычно Сэм брюзжит и жалуется, что ему достается таскать все их вещи — «Дин, я не мул!» — но сейчас он молчит, словно и не замечает тяжести.

— О! — восклицает Сэм, стоит только ему включить свет в комнате. Сумки падают на пол, сам он тормозит и удивленно взирает на единственную огромную двуспальную кровать.

Черт, слишком явно! Может, Сэм захочет потом спать в отдельной кровати. Может, Дин слишком форсирует события…

— Ничего, что так? — осторожно все же спрашивает он.

Сэм смаргивает, словно стряхивает с себя ступор, и оборачивается к Дину, о котором, кажется, на мгновение даже забыл.

— Да. Да, все нормально, — отвечает он, облизывая свои губы и вполне конкретным образом уставившись на губы брата.

Жар тут же пронизывает все тело Дина. Его точно сейчас разорвет на кусочки, если Сэм не поторопится! Потому что сам он не в состоянии двигаться под его пристальным взглядом, словно олень в свете фар. И вот наконец, наконец–то, Сэм одним движением берет лицо Дина в ладони, запрокидывает его голову и целует, сильно, глубоко и медленно. Дин вздыхает в рот Сэму и целует в ответ: так, как не получилось во Флориде; так, как мечтал с тех самых пор. Подвижность тела к нему возвращается, только спина врезается в стенку. Руки сразу взлетают вверх, и пальцы запутываются в таких дурацких длинных патлах, про которые он теперь и слова плохого не скажет.

Дин растворяется в пространстве, потерянный где–то между зубами, нежно покусывающими его нижнюю губу, и ловкими пальцами, расстегивающими джинсы. Он облегченно выдыхает сквозь зубы, едва ладонь Сэма нащупывает его член, голова со стуком откидывается на стену. Губы Сэма тем временем исследуют шею, поцелуи следуют вдоль бешено пульсирующей вены. Мелькает мысль, что у них есть чудесная кровать, на которой можно отлично продолжить, и, наверное, надо бы об этом напомнить… но Дина вполне устраивает и то место, где он сейчас. Он просто хочет Сэма, хочет все, что тот ему предложит, и с радостью отдастся прямо тут, у стены, если только Сэм попросит. Кровать же никуда не денется.

Но у Сэма на этот счет есть свои идеи. Он издает нетерпеливый рык, как бы предупреждая Дина, и подхватывает его на руки, придерживая за ягодицы. Дин крепко обнимает его ногами, по–прежнему прижатый спиной к стене. Возбужденный член Сэма проезжается по животу Дина, и это его несколько отвлекает, так что он вовсе не ожидает, что через секунду его бесцеремонно скинут на кровать. Дин подползает повыше, приподнимаясь на локтях. Взгляд Сэма, пронизывающий насквозь, словно прожигающий одежду, даже немного пугает.

— Раздевайся, — командует Сэм низким голосом, и Дин спешно выполняет приказ. Он едва успевает снять все, кроме майки и одного носка, как Сэм уже оказывается на нем, сам в едва расстегнутых джинсах. Он придавливает Дина к кровати собой, ложась меж его раскинутых ног.

Приподняв за шею голову брата, Сэм нежно его целует. Его руки исследуют тело с таким раболепием, что у Дина дух захватывает. Ему кажется, что все происходящее слишком хорошо, а он-то как раз недостаточно хорош; что рано или поздно до Сэма дойдет — это Дин, всего лишь Дин, и брат разочаруется; и что он вообще не заслуживает… Но тут Сэм ныряет ему между ног и целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, потом прикусывает, зализывает место укуса после того, как Дин шипит от болезненного ощущения. Сэм улыбается ему, сверкая потемневшими от желания глазами. Неотрывно смотрит на него и дотрагивается кончиком языка до головки члена. Дин практически скулит и бездумно подкидывает бедра вверх, желая ощутить полностью этот влажный жар. И Сэм милостиво берет его в рот. 

С самого начала Сэм задает быстрый темп. Глубоко насаживается и почти до головки поднимается вверх, затем снова заглатывает. После нескольких таких движений принимает Дина полностью, до самого горла, сомкнув губы у основания члена.

— Ох, блядь! — выдыхает Дин. Он поднимает одну руку с намерением запустить ее в шевелюру Сэма, но вместо этого вцепляется мертвой хваткой в простыню. Большинство девушек, которые до этого отсасывали ему, не очень-то любили прикосновения во время процесса.

Сэм, должно быть, наблюдал за ним, потому что — господи боже, с его членом во рту! — неразборчиво хрипит:

— Ни-его, мо-эшь меня трогать. Тока не дави, ла-на?

— Ладно. 

И Дин со вздохом облегчения устраивает ладонь на голове Сэма. Тот гмыкает удовлетворительно, отчего все вибрирует во рту, и снова набирает темп. Он работает и языком и горлом так, как это делают заправские проститутки, которых Дин снимает, если лень или невмоготу тащиться в бар и кадрить там цыпочку. Только Сэм лучше во сто крат! Он делает это для самого Дина, а не за вонючие бумажки. И да, Дин более чем впечатлен. Он бы нанял поэта, чтобы написать оду губам Сэма, вздумай он поделиться этим знанием с кем-нибудь.

Сэм нежно перекатывает его яйца в ладони, отчего Дин внезапно оказывается у самого финиша. В животе скапливается жар, а Сэм все поигрывает его яичками, постепенно приближая один палец к анусу, мягко надавливая. Это только намек на проникновение — там все сухо, Сэм просто не протолкнется — но этого касания и так достаточно. Дин лихорадочно хватает Сэма за плечо, пытаясь его отодвинуть от себя, но брат, наоборот, вбирает еще глубже… и на этом все. Дин кончает ему в горло, сотрясаясь всем телом.

Сэм высасывает его досуха, опавший член буквально выпадает у него изо рта. Напоследок он ловит языком последнюю выступившую каплю. Затем укладывается головой на бедро Дина, закрывает глаза, и на лице его блуждает улыбка. Дин прямо жалеет, что под рукой нет фотоаппарата. Он кладет ладонь на щеку брата, поглаживая большим пальцем. При его прикосновении Сэм открывает глаза, и улыбка становится шире, он медленно подтягивается выше, чтобы поцеловать его. Дин чувствует свой вкус на губах Сэма, ощущает, как его член трется о бедро брата, вспоминает, что еще Сэм хочет с ним сделать, и его снова пробивает дрожью возбуждения.

— Ты где, мать твою, такому научился, а? — наконец вспомнив, как говорить, спрашивает Дин.

Сэм складывает руки на груди Дина и, уложив на них голову, отвечает:

— В колледже.

— У них там спецкурс по этому делу? — веселится Дин.

— Конечно нет, остряк, — Сэм закатывает глаза. — У меня был бойфренд.

Дин удивляется. Что вообще-то глупо. И слегка ревнует, что уж совсем абсурдно.

— Правда?

Сэм скатывается с него, но его по-прежнему твердый член остается прижатым к бедру Дина, и явно намеренно.

— Ты ревнуешь, — игриво замечает он.

— Нет, — бормочет Дин. — Это глупо, — добавляет поспешно. Но, черт подери, ведь так и есть!

Смеясь, Сэм снова ложится на него и целует.

— Это же восхитительно, Дин. Честно.

— Иди на хуй, — возмущается Дин, хотя на самом деле ничего подобного не чувствует.

— М-м-м… Вообще-то предполагалось наоборот.

Его пальцы снова без предупреждения возвращаются к анальному отверстию. Дин аж задыхается от неожиданности, а его член шевелится.

— Смазка, — хрипит он. — В моей сумке.

— Точно, — Сэм быстро чмокает Дина в губы и вскакивает с кровати. Но тут же запутывается в своих полуспущенных джинсах и чуть не валится на пол. Под смех Дина, матерясь, он скидывает их с себя до конца. Затем хлопает Дина по заднице, и тот заливается еще сильнее. С опозданием Дин все же вспоминает о своей футболке и скидывает ее через голову.

Он перекатывается на другую сторону и уже готовится проинструктировать Сэма, где искать смазку — в незаметном снаружи внутреннем кармане под самой молнией — но Сэм уже с победной улыбкой и маленьким тюбиком возвращается на кровать. Ясное дело, он в курсе. Это же он купил сумку Дину после того, как старая пришла в полную негодность до такой степени, что можно было увидеть его любимый Глок внутри. Сэм знает его как облупленного и, естественно, знает, как Дин укладывает свою сумку. Да, Сэм его знает.

Так что, бросив тюбик на постель, Сэм встает на колени между ног Дина, смотрит на него с обожанием по уши влюбленного и улыбается. Дину кажется, что его разорвет на кусочки от такой улыбки. Он притягивает Сэма к себе и лихорадочно целует, в душе дивясь тому, что он может это делать, что Сэм хочет этого. Они все еще целуются, когда Дин слышит щелчок открываемого колпачка на тюбике с любрикантом и чувствует первое прикосновение прохладных мокрых пальцев к яйцам.

Какая-то часть мозга тут же включает тревогу, нервы напрягаются, но Дину пофиг. Да, он раньше даже не помышлял о таком. По крайней мере не так конкретно — что, мол, вот он хотел бы такое сделать с Сэмом или с кем-нибудь другим. Только Сэм так касается его, так легонько вводит палец по первую фалангу… Он словно нажимает на какие-то доселе неизвестные самому Дину кнопки, и от этого член снова наливается. Можно просто потеряться в ощущениях. Что Дин и делает. Пусть Сэм волнуется о логике.

Вдруг брат задает вопрос:

— Давно не было?

— А? — не врубается Дин. У него в заднице палец туда-сюда елозит, не думает же Сэм, что он сейчас настроен разговоры разговаривать?

Но Сэм, очевидно, как раз настроен.

— Ну и как давно? Соскучился?

Дин издает какой-то невразумительный звук и толкается навстречу пальцам — теперь уже двум — очень надеясь, что это послужит ответом, и наконец прекратится эта идиотская трепотня.

Но Сэм, наоборот, вынимает пальцы, не обращая внимания на протесты Дина, и смотрит на него, нахмурив лоб.

— Дин. Ты же делал это раньше, так ведь?

О, видимо, предстоит задушевный разговор прямо в разгар действий.

— Сэм! — Дин рычит и прикрывает рукой лицо.

— Господи, Дин, — вздыхает Сэм. — Ты ни разу…

— Какого хуя, Сэм! — Дин опускает ладонь и смотрит прямо на брата. — Слушай, если девчонка отсасывает мне и желает простимулировать пальчиком простату — я никогда не против. Но нет, члена у меня там никогда не было. Ни живого, ни пластмассового. 

Сэм облизывает губы, что в свете последних событий даже как-то несправедливо и вообще выводит из равновесия.

— Ох, если мы просто… Ты не должен… Я не жду…

— Я хочу, — быстро вклинивается Дин. Сэм замолкает, что уже хорошо. — Ну, то есть да, этого никогда не было в моем списке желаний, но…

— Это как-то не придает уверенности, Дин.

— Я теперь этого хочу, понял?

Видимо, аргумент не столь убедителен, как ему казалось, если Сэм явно еще колеблется. Зато теперь понятно, почему он так редко трахается. Дин чуть не высказывает эту мысль вслух, но все-таки сдерживается. 

— Просто… Мне надо быть уверенным, что ты это делаешь сам, — тихо произносит Сэм. — Потому что хочешь этого, а не для того, чтобы меня порадовать.

— А нельзя и то и другое? — поддевает его Дин. — Хорошо, хорошо. Мне это нравится. И я обещаю, — серьезнеет он, — если мне не понравится — я скажу. Все, что ты делал до этого, было офигенно. А теперь мы можем вернуться к делу, пока еще не закончился двадцать первый век?

В конце концов Сэм радостно улыбается и снова берет любрикант.

— Нет, ну серьезно, — говорит Дин, глядя, как Сэм выдавливает на пальцы смазку. — Как у тебя еще яйца не посинели? Надо бы о нем позаботится, пока он не отвалился, — и Дин указывает на по-прежнему гордо стоящий член Сэма.

Сэм вводит пальцы в Дина и, склонившись, сначала целует, затем прикусывает ему нижнюю губу.

— Может, это все демонская кровь, — выдыхает он ему в рот.

Дин начинает смеяться, но тут же задыхается, стоит только Сэму найти пальцем простату и подразнить ее легкими окружными движениями.

— Ты мне… ох! Никогда этого не забудешь, да?

— Не-а, — отвечает Сэм, ласково покусывая Дина за подбородок.

И Дин даже пару секунд обдумывает, как бы получше ответить, но сдается перед натиском пальцев, которые растягивают и заполняют его гораздо лучше всех девчонок, что пытались это делать в прошлом.

— Ну как? — задыхаясь, интересуется Сэм, хотя это не у него в заднице играют на простате.

— Блядь, а ты как думаешь? — хрипит Дин. Господи, это хуже, чем дрянные разговорчики в порнухе. Хорошо хоть думать не требуется.

— Не знаю, — серьезно отвечает Сэм. Он, вероятно, слишком увлечен делом, что даже не замечает, как Дин буквально сочится смазкой на свой живот и едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он решает показательно продемонстрировать свое желание, так что резко насаживается на пальцы Сэма и восклицает:

— Это, ах, хорошо! Очень хорошо.

Сэм касается его губ поцелуем и шепчет:

— Ты готов к большему?

— О да! — отвечает Дин. 

Серьезно, какие еще могут быть вопросы?

Палец Сэма выходит из ануса с хлюпающим звуком, от которого у Дина краснеют уши. Боже, он ощущает себя таким незаполненным, таким мокрым, открытым и конкретно на взводе. Дин закусывает губу и зажмуривается: час назад он разделся догола, но только в этот самый момент чувствует себя совершенно обнаженным и до странности беззащитным. Эти мысли с легкостью выбивает член Сэма, скользящий по его ягодицам. Он толкается пару раз головкой в колечко ануса, надавливает и входит. У Дина сердце замирает. 

Он большой, о да, Дин знал, что он огромный, но Сэм был прав — теперь он убедился в этом сам. А ведь это только головка! И уже охренеть как больно, все будто горит, но Дин, так и не открывая глаз, старается расслабиться. Сэм же еще до простаты не добрался, и Дин уверен — его ждет невъебенное наслаждение. Ведь не зря же люди этим постоянно занимаются!

— А теперь как? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Сэм, войдя в Дина почти наполовину. А может, на три четверти.

Дин скептически смотрит на брата и рычит:

— Как будто ты мне в зад биту суешь.

На лице Сэма тут же отражается паника, и он начинает выходить.

О черт, нет. Нельзя же так, они уже зашли так далеко! Сцепив зубы, Дин закидывает ноги за спину Сэма и одним резким движением вжимает его в себя до конца.

Собравшись с силами после секундного шока, Дин все-таки произносит:

— Я. Блядь. Не. Сказал. Прекратить.

Сэм сжимает челюсти, по его телу пробегает дрожь — вот теперь он себя контролирует. Открывает глаза, и они теперь темные, как бездонная пропасть. Нежности во взгляде как не бывало.

— Хочешь закончить, даже не начав? — говорит он так тихо, что Дину приходится напрячься, чтобы услышать. Его член, опавший было от болезненного проникновения, снова наливается силой.

— Да я просто хочу приступить к делу прежде, чем мы помрем от старости.

Сэм смеется, не зло и не добро, а как-то опасно.

— Хорошо. Вот как, значит, ты хочешь. И я тебе это дам.

Сразу после этих слов он практически совсем вытаскивает член из Дина. Оставляет только головку и долгие секунды держит его открытым, дразнит незаполненностью. А потом подхватывает под бедра и въезжает со всего маху так мощно, что у Дина из легких весь воздух выбивает.

Какой-то частью своего верхнего мозга — той, которая еще кое-как функционирует, — Дин предполагает, что член его брата таки обладает какими-то сверхъестественными опциями. Ведь не может же быть такого, что в твоей заднице поршнем работает этакий здоровенный хуй, а тебе от этого так хорошо?! Он бы Сэму об этом сказал, если б мог нормально дышать. И не был бы так занят подмахиванием. Завтра, наверное, его плечи будут гореть ожогами от этого дешевого колючего одеяла. Ну и хрен с ним — Дин все равно будет горд этим. 

Сэм ебет его с такой умопомрачительной силой, так мощно и быстро вбивается, что Дину остается только постанывать и скулить. И, наверное, он бы сгорел со стыда от своего поведения, будь он в более-менее вменяемом состоянии и если б мог чувствовать что-то кроме всепоглощающего, практически болезненного возбуждения.

Несколько сильнейших толчков, и Дин так подлетает на кровати, что стукается головой о подголовник. От удара ойкает, а Сэм на половине движения останавливается, осторожно укладывает брата поудобней, подпихивает ему под голову подушки, будто собирается трахаться всю следующую неделю. Лежать по-прежнему не очень удобно, но, по крайней мере, Сэм не выбьет из него весь дух до того, как Дин кончит.

Сэм двигает бедрами, меняя угол входа. Теперь он с каждым толчком долбит прямо в простату. Дин стонет еще громче. Только он в этом сам никогда не признается, а если Сэму вздумается дразнить его этим, то он, Дин, спихнет все на слуховые галлюцинации у братишки.

— А теперь каково, а? — спрашивает его Сэм.

Боже, ну серьезно, какие могут быть вопросы?

— Ох, бог ты мой! — стонет Дин. И звучит это скорее как: «Пожалуйста, не останавливайся и заткнись!».

Ответный смех Сэма получается излишне ликующим.

Взяв в ладони его лицо, Сэм склоняется, целует и одновременно с поцелуем входит еще глубже. Дин и не думал, что такое возможно.

— А так хорошо? 

— Иди ты на хуй, самодовольный ублюдок, гребаный боже, ты же не… ох, блядь, блядь, блядь!

Дальнейшие слова растворяются в горле, так как Сэм наконец-то берет своей огромной пятерней член Дина и в ритм толчкам принимается ему дрочить. Он буквально окружает его со всех сторон, Дина разрывает от желания повыше вздернуть бедра ему в кулак и поглубже насадиться задницей на его член. Финиш так близок, ему срочно надо кончить! Но Сэм как-то оттягивает удовольствие; играет на его теле, словно позвоночник в руке — гриф гитары, а оголенные нервы — ожившие струны. Это уже чересчур, и это так охренительно, он больше не может, он сдохнет, если Сэм остановится!

Яркая боль возвращает его в реальность — зубы Сэма до крови прокусывают ему шею. Дина выкручивает дугой от обрушившихся ощущений: Сэм зацеловывает свой укус, не прерываясь ни на секунду, сильными рывками дрочит ему и долбит своим хуем его задницу, как отлично налаженный механизм, специально созданный, чтобы свести Дина с ума.

— Готов? — шепчет ему в ухо Сэм. — О да, вижу, что готов.

Дин скулит, сильнее насаживаясь на член брата. Он ударит Сэма, если тот будет его дразнить и не даст ему кончить прямо сейчас. Потому что Дина разорвет от возбуждения.  
Сэм ухмыляется ему в шею.

— Давай, кончи. Сделай это для меня. Я хочу тебя чувствовать.

Его зубы вновь вонзаются в раненую шею, боль тут же превращается в удовольствие, и этого достаточно. Дин кончает. Да так, что мир вокруг на время теряет четкость и возвращается на место, как только последние капли спермы вытекают ему на живот.

После такого все, что он может делать, — это просто держаться в сознании. Сэм по-прежнему сильно и глубоко трахает его, теперь нагоняя свой оргазм. Который скоро и происходит. Сэм весь дрожит и сквозь зубы матерится.

После он накрывает Дина собой, его член становится мягче и выскальзывает по только что спущенной сперме. Дышать трудно, все тело липкое от пота и спермы, но Дин так счастлив, что какое-то время не хочет, чтобы Сэм отодвигался. Только когда дышать уж совсем становится трудно, он пихает брата в плечо, пока тот не понимает намек и не откатывается в сторону.

— Ты в порядке? — пару минут спустя как бы между прочим спрашивает Сэм.

Его глаза закрыты, но Дин, обернувшись, подмечает, что брат слегка дрожит. Если бы Дин за двадцать с лишком лет не научился считывать настрой Сэма, то вряд ли бы обратил на эту дрожь внимание. Но Дин все понимает. Ему, как и Сэму, нужно убедиться, что Флорида у них не повторится; что он не один и ему не придется жить с чувством вины от того, что Сэм застрял с ним рядом, ибо больше не с кем.

— Охуительно, — улыбаясь, отвечает Дин, толкая Сэма рукой. — Но, боюсь, если завтра у меня задница болеть будет, я заставлю тебя купить надувную подушку для инвалидов со сломанным копчиком. 

С радостью Дин наблюдает, как Сэм смеется, а напряжение уходит из его тела.

— Дин, у нас с прошлого твоего ранения болеутоляющее осталось. Ты еще сказал оставить для более серьезного случая.

— Ах, так, значит, сейчас у нас не серьезный случай? — шутит Дин. — А я-то надеялся, что утром меня пожалеешь.

Сэм фыркает и приподнимается на локтях.

— В душ?

— Не, — зевает Дин. — Неохота.

— Хочешь, я тогда тебя оботру влажным полотенцем?

— Ага, — на это Дин улыбается.

К возвращению Сэма Дин почти засыпает. Он не мешает брату обтирать теплой влажной тканью член, яйца, между ягодиц. Их охота уже давненько обходится без ранений, поэтому он так скучает по крепким рукам Сэма, которые так умело собирают его тело по кусочкам. Это единственный момент, когда он кому-то отдает контроль. И это единственный человек, кому он это позволяет. На удивление приятное дело, если не крючит от боли.

Но, понятное дело, длится это недолго: Сэм все портит, когда начинает его усиленно переворачивать. Дин ворчит, кряхтит и стонет, всеми способами показывая свое недовольство, в то же время физически ничего не делает, чтобы помочь или, наоборот, воспрепятствовать. В итоге Сэм со вздохом сдается.

— Я просто хочу тебя под одеяло положить, большой ребенок.

Дин поначалу думает, что ему хорошо и там, где он лежит, но затем неохотно соглашается уступить, потому что на мягкой простыне вообще-то гораздо приятней, чем тереться о грубую ткань покрывала. Еще лучше становится, когда Сэм вытягивается рядом, обнимая со спины.

— Я не хочу спать на мокром, — бормочет сонный Дин.

— Ты лежал на мокром, и мне следовало тебя там оставить, если б я знал, что ты такой капризный.

— Иди на хуй, Сэмми, — слабо возмущается Дин чисто из принципа.

Сэм целует его в плечо.

— Ммм, завтра.

Дин аж голову поворачивает, чтобы на Сэма посмотреть.

— Честно?

— Честно, — Сэм улыбается и снова целует его. — И мне уж точно не понадобятся надувные инвалидные подушки.

Ему чертовски повезло, что Дин устал и пропускает эту подколку мимо ушей.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — бормочет он и, протянув руку, выключает лампу.

— Сэм? — раздается в темноте голос Дина через несколько минут. Они оба еще не совсем заснули.

— А?

— Скажи своим трусам, что я их прощаю.

Его брат хихикает и прижимает к себе покрепче. Дин засыпает окончательно.

***

 

— На, — и Сэм сует Дину в руки какую-то ткань, пока тот вытирается после душа. Дин рефлекторно подхватывает то, что дает ему брат и, зевнув напоследок, роняет полотенце на пол. Глупо моргая, он рассматривает предмет в руках и отчаянно желает, чтобы все симптомы после снотворных таблеток — Сэм специально накачал его, тем самым позволив нормально проспать всю дорогу до их следующего пункта, — побыстрее улетучились.  
Хотя тот факт, что вчера практически весь день сначала Сэм его трахал, потом и он Сэма на всех поверхностях, тоже не добавляет энергичности.

Ничего кроме чашечки крепкого кофе не приведет его в норму, поэтому Дин бросает было то, что держит в руках на валяющееся у ног полотенце. Но все же озадаченно оборачивается к Сэму — тот как раз одевается и достает из своей сумки рубашку — и спрашивает:

— И что мне, блядь, с этим делать? 

Сэм смотрит на него из-за плеча. И вовсе Дин не краснеет от этого взгляда! 

— Ммм, надеть?

Дин в нерешительности дергает нашивку SAXX на широкой резинке. 

— Они же твои, — неуверенно бормочет он, думая, что Сэм просто ошибся.

— Да, я знаю, — Сэм сразу отбрасывает эту идею. — Хочу, чтобы ты их примерил.

— Чудесно, — вздыхает Дин и, склонившись, надевает их на себя.

Может, Сэм считает его горячим парнем в этих трусах. Может, он от этого заводится и пожелает трахнуть Дина на столе. А Дин вполне может отказать, пока Сэм не купит ему классный завтрак с яйцами и беконом, и с блинчиками, и с кофе. Определенно кофе! И еще, может быть, картофельных оладушков, да.

Дин изучает себя в зеркале ванной и хмурится. Никаких изменений: он выглядит в Сэмовых боксерах так же, как в своих трусах. Его самолюбование прерывается, он видит в отражении Сэма. Тот подходит и обнимает сзади за талию.

Улыбаясь, Сэм целует его в шею и сжимает ладонью пах.

— Удобно же?

— Охуительно удобно, когда ты так делаешь, — ластится Дин и протестует, когда Сэм убирает руки. — Ну да, да, — быстро добавляет он, — отлично чувствуется. По-любому, лучше моих. Доволен?

Сэм, вполне очевидно, доволен, потому что его ладони возвращаются к паху Дина и ласково пожимают член сквозь ткань. Они вообще-то друг от друга оторвались всего час назад и оба усталые и ленивые. Вряд ли чем-то серьезным смогут заняться до следующего утра. Но Дин от одного этого прикосновения уже чувствует определенный стояк.

— Мы купим такие тебе, — обещает Сэм, мокро целуя его в шею. — И еще розовые сатиновые трусики.

Дин фыркает.

— Ну, Сэм, это как-то чересчур кинково даже для тебя.

— Ронда Херли, — произносит Сэм.

— Что? — переспрашивает Дин, недоуменно пялясь в зеркало на отражение брата.

Сэм ухмыляется, как Чеширский кот.

— Ты слышал.

Разговор прекращается моментально, едва рука Сэма дотягивается до задницы Дина. Он подскакивает, едва сдерживается, чтобы не вскрикнуть, и решительно игнорирует острые ощущения в уже наполовину вставшем члене.

— Давай, собирайся, — поторапливает его Сэм таким тоном, словно щупать Дина в братовых боксерах это обычное дело по утрам. Он собирает с тумбочки свой пистолет, телефон и кошелек. 

Черт, а может, теперь так и есть. И Дин решает, что ему это даже нравится.

— Хочешь, чтобы я еще что-нибудь из твоего надел? — хихикает Дин и все-таки вскрикивает — Сэм резко припечатывает его к стене.

Он целует крепко и глубоко, трахая языком его рот, прижимая ладонью шею сильно, но нежно. В момент, когда Дин уже готов или растаять на месте, или внезапно кончить, Сэм отпускает его губы, отстраняется на пару дюймов и тепло выдыхает:

— Не искушай.

Стоит Сэму оставить его, и от прохладного воздуха Дина пробирает дрожь.

К радости или к разочарованию, по взбугрившимся джинсам Дин замечает, что брат тоже возбужден.

— Нам надо установить жесткие правила, чтобы ты не заводил меня, когда мы на охоте.

— Ладно, — быстро и совсем не искренне соглашается Сэм, добавляя: — Подожду в машине.

— Он меня когда-нибудь убьет, — вздыхает Дин в пустоту. И чтобы отвлечься от стояка, принимается собирать свою одежду.

На полпути к машине Дин вдруг останавливается и во все глаза пялится на открывшийся пейзаж: вокруг — горы, покрытые густым лесом. Черт, да, он вчера реально все проспал!

— Сэм! — орет Дин через всю стоянку. — Это не Орегон!

— Планы изменились! — кричит в ответ Сэм.

Дин все так же недоуменно теперь смотрит на брата. 

— Ну и где мы? — подходит он наконец к машине.

— Сюрприз! — отвечает Сэм и быстро, пока брат не успел возразить, садится за руль.

— Куда, черт подери, ты нас вчера завез? — возмущается Дин.

— Если скажу, то это уже не будет сюрпризом, — отвечает прагматичный Сэм.

Дин закатывает глаза и, глядя в окно с пассажирского сиденья, произносит:

— Не привыкай. Детка грустит, когда меня долго нет за рулем.

— Если вам надо уединиться, ты только скажи, — беззлобно шутит Сэм.

— О Сэмми, от тебя я ничего не буду скрывать, — подхватывает шутку Дин.

Сэм качает головой, находит Национальное радио, и волна «Эта американская жизнь» составляет им компанию, пока они не выезжают на трассу. Через милю им встречается большой зеленый указатель, и Дин пялится на него, пока тот не остается далеко позади.

— Большой Каньон? Серьезно?

— Ага! — Сэм радостно лыбится, не отрывая взгляда от дороги впереди.

— Здесь охота?

Сэм отвечает после долгого взгляда на брата:

— Дин, помнишь, ты говорил, что тебе не нужен медовый месяц?

— Да, и?

— Ну, а мне нужен.

У Дина спирает дыхание. Если бы он был за рулем, то сейчас бы остановился на обочине и отсосал своему братишке.

— Ты гребаная девчонка.

— И ты это любишь.

— Да, — Дин прочищает горло, и добавляет: — Да уж.

Сэм только улыбается ему счастливо, словно выиграл большой приз, и везет их дальше, к восходу солнца. 

Конец♥

 

==================

* Sparky — кличка собаки из сериала South Park.  
** Pinky and the Brain — мультсериал Стивена Спилберга о лабораторных мышах: умник Брейн и глупыш Пинки.


End file.
